Beast Boy's 30 Ways To Annoy The Titans
by Super Reader
Summary: Beast Boy's 30 healthy ways to officially annoy the Titans. Watch out for Raven though, she'll turn it unhealthy... co-written with Gun toten Girly. Off hiatus!
1. The List

A/N: Just a little experiment, written by me and my good friend, Gun toten Girly. She deserves just as much credit as I do. Ok depends on how popular this is, but if people like it, we might add little short stories that go with the list.

Disclaimer: We don't own anything to do with Teen Titans, yadda, yadda...

* * *

**Beast Boy's 30 Ways To Annoy The Titans**

1. Placing tofu in the microwave and making it explode.

2. Replace Starfire's mustard with ketchup.

3. Put super glue on all of Robin's masks.

4. Replace the garage tools with squeaky tools.

5. Give Silky two tons of real food and step back to see what happens.

6. Take Raven's books and replace them with porno magazines. Put a video camera in her room to see how red her face goes before she explodes.

7. Tape a picture of Cyborg and Jinx when they were in the HIVE academy to his back. See how long it takes before he asks why people keep laughing.

8. Program the TV to play reruns of only Tellitubies and Sesame Street.

9. Decorate Raven's room to look like Starefire's and vice versa. Wait for the bloodcurdling screams that are sure to come.

10. Place cardboard cutouts of Scary Movie where Robin will make his nightly rounds. Prepare to be awakened by the communicator requesting backup.

11. Change the villain alert siren to 'The Hokeypokey'.

12. Dress in a pink dress and pick some wildflowers. Then dance around the tower, dropping them repeatedly on the Titans, singing that you're the flower fairy.

13. Change the game station's language to Japanese. Expect to find a copy of "Japanese for Idiots" lying around.

14. Keep walking up to Cyborg, Robin or Raven and keep asking to borrow something every two minutes. When they ask what it's for, just say mysteriously, "Oh, you know. Saving bad guys, killing people. The usual."

15. Switch Starefire's shampoos and conditioners with blue and green hair dye.

16. Stock the fridge with apple sauce and knowingly say that you're going to throw a fiesta with some puppies that are around the corner.

17. Blast Disney songs late into the night. When the Titans tell you to shut up, scream that you're unlocking your inner child.

18. Leave a tall glass of clear liquid on the counter after workouts. When someone drinks it, jump out and scream that they just drank your sweat. Watch how fast they run to the bathroom.

19. Ask weird questions to all the Titans. When they ask what it's for; mumble something about them obviously not being as smart as they used to be.

20. Indirectly give Starfire a bunch of palm tree leaves and tell her that it's the latest in fashion headwear. Watch and enjoy the stares from the citizens of Jump City.

21. Change all of Starfire and Ravens clothes to maternity wear.

22. Pretend to be in love with a stuffed toy monkey, saying that it's your one true love. Go up to each of the Titans in turn and ask if they'll marry you.

23. Get a pet pig and chase it around the house screaming "Ms. Piggy! C'mon, you know you love the green!"

24. Run around in a flashy cape, yelling that you're a super hero. When someone points out that you're already a superhero, snicker into your hand and leave the room shaking your head.

25. Stare at each of the Titans in turn without saying a word. When they turn to look at you, burst out laughing for no reason.

26. Whenever any of the Titans say something serious, end their sentence with: da da da dum. When they tell you to stop doing that, say; Stop what? You're losing it.

27. Dye your skin and hair a different color and add contacts. When the Titans ask you on your appearance, say that you're a growing boy.

28. Adjust the Titans alarm clocks to wake them up every morning at 5 AM to the sound of, very loud, songs like Barbie Girl or Can't Help Falling In Love With You.

29. Place slippery plastic on all of the furniture so that the Titans will slip off them.

30. Replace all of Robin's boxers with Starfire's lingerie.

* * *

A/N: So how was that? Which was your favorite? Till next time! 

Super Reader


	2. Number 6

A/N: Ok...so we decided to continue this story. I hope this is ok. I thought it was funny, but I'm the writer so, what do I know? :) Also, don't forget that Gun toten Girly is as much involved in this story as I am. She deserves as much credit (i.e author faving and all)

Disclaimer: If I did own Teen Titans wouldn't I be working on a way to bring it back on the air, rather then writing little stories about them?

* * *

Beast Boy liked pranking people. There was an exhilarating rush with coming up with various jokes to do on 'unsuspecting' victims.

It was for this reason that the green changeling found himself biting a pencil between his sharpened teeth, leaning back in a chair, doing something no one in their right mind would have suspected the teenager to be doing.

Sitting at his desk (yes he did actually have one, for a reason unknown to many) with a pencil in hand and a paper in front of him. Beast Boy was writing.

After recovering from your heart attack, you'd see that he wasn't writing a poem. Or a novel. Or even an essay on the effects on the body when shrunk to the size of an amoeba. No, judging by the numbers going down the paper, Beast Boy was writing a list.

It was common knowledge that things had been a little; let's say lacking in any activity resembling villainous exploits. In other words, Jump City was more boring than the magazines in the dentist's office.

So that was the reason that Beast Boy was inside on a Sunday, writing a list instead of playing game station or annoying Raven.

You see, Beast Boy had a certain, gift. He had the amazing (and enviable) talent of being able to annoy anyone in a 12 foot radius. And so he was putting his talents to work, thinking up every imaginable annoying thing he could do to annoy his teammates and writing them down in a numbered list. This boredom was going to be put to good use.

He liked the idea of a prank list so much that he was actually doing it on a Sunday, struggling with his instincts to go play a video game.

Every once in a while, the pencil would come out of his mouth and he would hunch over the paper, scribbling something practically illegible. He would also mumble something like: 'Oh that's a good one!' or 'Robin's gonna **love** this.' Or even 'I am so going to be hexed into another dimension with this one.' was said with a snicker.

You really had to question the green boy's sanity.

* * *

After many hours of being locked in his room (causing the others to grow suspicious of him plotting to blow up the Tower) Beast Boy dusted his hands off in a pleased manor, and looked at his masterpiece. Sure it was riddled with spelling mistakes, smudgy eraser marks and the messy scrawl could barely pass as writing but nevertheless, it was a masterpiece. Thirty beautiful ways to spice things up and get rid of the boredom that was lurking through out the Tower.

Now – Beast Boy squinted at his list and frowned – came the hard part. Deciding which to do first. His stomach gave an indignant growl, reminding Beast Boy that it hadn't been fed in over 3 hours, so Beast Boy shrugged and stood up. He usually thought better with food in his stomach anyway. That or just sleepy. Either way.

With the list stuck in his head, the teenager left the confines of his bedroom to go rustle up some food from the kitchen. As soon as he set foot in the main living area, the interrogation began.

Everyone (with the exception of Silky) snapped their heads up at him.

"Friend Beast Boy! You are not unwell!" Starfire floated over to him looking relieved.

Raven smirked. "Too bad. I was wondering if you had die-"

The rest of her sentence was cut off as Robin elbowed her rather hard in her side. She death-glared at him. His elbows weren't exactly soft cushions of feathers. And besides, no one elbowed her.

Beast Boy grinned at them all.

"Chill guys," he put on a reassuring voice. If they found out what he had been doing in his room he'd have done all that writing for nothing. "I know you all love me and all, especially you guys," he grinned at Cyborg and Robin, who glared in return, "but as you can see I'm fine. Absolutely nothing going on. Now if you don't mind, I'm going to go see if we have anything in the refrigerator except the blue furry stuff."

He went over to the fridge and stuck his head half way inside to conceal his grin. He had just annoyed the heck out of Cyborg and Robin and insinuating that they are in love with him wasn't even on the list. Three points to him.

He pulled a leftover piece of (vegetarian) pizza and chewed thoughtfully, thinking over his list.

"What are you doing?" Cyborg asked after three minutes of Beast Boy staring off into space.

Beast Boy looked at him. "Nothing. Just thinking." He said smoothly.

"You can think?" Raven droned, without taking her eyes off her book.

Beast Boy huffed, crossing his arms.

"Yes!"

_Just for that, you get to be first little miss cranky pants. _

He then stomped off to his room to go find a prank for Raven.

"Jeez, if he was a girl I'd say he was PMS-ing." Raven said dryly.

Cyborg and Robin snorted at this, while Starfire just looked confused. "Please, what is this PMS-ing?"

She looked at Robin, who usually explained Earth phrases to her. It confused her even more when the Boy Wonder turned red, coughed and hastily left the room with Cyborg on his tail.

She didn't know that usually when people started talking about PMS-ing, it was a sign for any self-respecting boy to leave the room.

* * *

Beast Boy poured over his list, pondering what to do to Raven, for that 'you can think?' remark. Well all the remarks she had made to him really.

His mind went to the thick brown book that she had held in her hands while she talked to him. His mind then went to the two book shelves of books similar to that in her room. Wasn't there a prank that could work with books?

His eyes scrolled the paper where they fell on number six. His eyes then lit up with mischief. Oh yes. This could work very well. He just needed to make a little shopping trip.

* * *

"You want what?" The young shop assistant asked, face red.

"Porn. As much as you got," Beast Boy said with a completely straight face.

The assistant mentally gaped. It wasn't every day that a teenager (16? 17?) asked for 20 magazines of porn. That was weird on its own. What was weirder was that he was one of the Teen Titans. Protectors of justice, keepers of the peace. Those references didn't scream Playboy magazines.

"Yes, sir," she said shakily, turning to the rack of magazines behind her and pulling several issues of Playboy and other such magazines off the shelf, stubbornly not looking at the covers.

She put them in a plastic bag as fast as she could. When she named the price Beast Boy mentally fainted. All for a few porno magazines? He grit his teeth as he handed over the money.

Raven better _faint _at this prank.

* * *

After another stop to an electronics store, Beast Boy hastened home where he found the Tower strangely empty. A note pinned to the kitchen table stared up at him as he entered the room.

_Beast Boy _

_Since you were stupid enough to leave your communicator at the Tower when you went out, there was no way to tell you to meet us in town. Johnny Rancid has been spotted looting a jewelry store. _

–_Raven _

Beast Boy flushed guiltily. The one time in 2 weeks he had forgotten his communicator and it was the time Johnny had decided to attack. He hurriedly called Robin from the main computer.

"Titans, Robin speaking." The boy wonder said, panting slightly.

"Dude! Are you guys ok? Do you want me to come down?" Beast Boy tried to look over Robin's hair to see the action but soon gave up.

"No. That's ok. We were just about to take Rancid over to prison. We'll be home in about half an hour. Over and out."

The screen fizzled out. Beast Boy grinned and rubbed his hands together.

"All the super hero stuff has finally paid up. My karma is way high."

With a gleeful look at the clock, Beast Boy sprinted past the table, grabbing his shopping bags in his teeth as he morphed into a cheetah and ran down to Raven's room.

Once there he sighed. Ok. She wouldn't really kill him. Maybe just send him to another dimension. He could deal with that. It would be worth it. After all maybe she'd accidentally send him to a dimension where green people ruled and would see him as their god.

He grinned and entered her room, using an access code he had stolen from the main computer.

* * *

By the time the Titans had come home Beast Boy had completed his prank. The only thing he had been unsure of was where to put Raven's real books. He didn't have the guts (nor the tolerance for pain) to throw them out, so he had thrown them in one of the empty rooms instead.

Currently he was on the roof watching in anticipation at a small screen (courtesy of Jump City Electronics and about 100 dollars) that was connected remotely to a small camera in the corner of Raven's room. He had placed it so he could see every inch of the Goth's room.

He stifled a laugh as he waited for Raven to enter her room for a new book. He had seen that her current one was practically finished and knew that she'd soon go to get another one.

Beast Boy looked at his lime green watch and sighed. He just hoped it would be soon.

* * *

Raven entered her dark room, unaware that anything had been disturbed. After all she didn't give warnings about staying away form her room for nothing.

She tossed her finished book on her bed. Such a bad ending. It had been good all the way through and then the couple had ended up together by falling into each other and sobbing their love for each other. Pathetic. Things like that never happened in real life.

She sighed and walked over to her big oak bookcase. Not really paying attention, she grabbed the first thing she saw, which happened to be the June/July edition of Playboy.

It was too dark in her room to see very well, but she knew for sure that what she held in her hand wasn't a heavy, hard back book.

She looked more clearly at the open pages and her heart literally stopped. In the place of the small, hard-to-read print was a model wearing an incredibly skimpy bikini.

Raven dropped the magazine as if she burned and covered her eyes with her hands. As a thought hit her she looked fearfully at her bookcase. In the place of the usual books were slim, sleek magazines.

With horror written upon her face she pulled out the nearest one – and promptly flung it across the room in horror.

It was even worse then the last one.

She pulled a large portion of the magazines off her shelves and her face slowly started to resemble a tomato. If only there was one National Geographic or something it wouldn't have been so bad.

Eyes narrowing, she gripped the magazines tightly. (before remembering what they were and then promptly dropped them on the floor)

There was only one person who could have done this.

"BEAST BOY!"

On the roof a green skinned teenager rolled around in spasms in laughter as the other residents of the Tower ran (or flew) to Raven's room to see what he had done that time.

* * *

A/N: So what do you think? Worth continuing again? Keep in mind that the others wouldn't be so long, as this one, I just wanted to explain the beginning of the list as well. (Yes, I wrote this, Gun toten Girly will probably write the next one) So tell us what you think. Happy Easter!

* * *


	3. Number 10

A/N: Okay guys. This is Gun toten Girly here with a new story for "Beast Boy's 30 Ways To Annoy The Titans". And this is Number 10.

Thanks for the reviews everyone!

* * *

_Number 10_

Beast Boy sat on the couch and just stared straight ahead as Robin lectured him. He was used to it by now. All he had to say was "Yes Robin" or "I won't do it again" or sometimes even "I understand".

"Beast Boy, I can't believe you would do something like that." Robin kneaded a glove on his forehead, trying to tame a massive headache. Raven hadn't stopped screaming and dishing out death-threats for at least an hour. And when you're trying to restrain an angry half-demon, well things can get… headache worthy.

And now he had to teach Beast Boy a lesson so he wouldn't get pranked on too.

"I won't do it again…"

Robin looked at the changeling. In all of his years as a minor detective and working alongside Batman, nothing had sounded less convincing then the words spewing from Beast Boy's mouth.

But if he were to be questioned about the prank, he would have to say it was pretty good.

"Are you sure?"

"I understand…"

Beast Boy felt like a record had just stopped abruptly. He felt his own eyes widen a fair amount and his breathing hitched.

Uh-oh. Now Robin's surely to know that he hadn't paid a hoot to the entire lecture. This is bad… That answer made absolutely no sense-

"Okay, you can go now."

Beast Boy blinked in surprise. That was easy. He'd thought that Robin would've known better than to fall for the old "broken record" trick. But anyway…

Beast Boy sprang from the seat and sprinted to the door. The doors were just opening and he would be in the safe refuge of his room-

"Oh, and Beast Boy?"

The green changeling skidded to a stop and turned around to face Robin. The masked crime fighter was on the couch, his back to him.

"I wouldn't go anywhere near Raven for awhile, just to be safe, okay?"

"'Kay…"

Then he was gone.

* * *

Later that evening, Beast Boy sat and stared at the list. And stared. And stared. And stare-

Wait, wait, wait. Go back a second.

A clawed finger lightly grazed the numbers until he reached his destination.

_Ha! That'll teach Robin to "lecture" me on the stresses of the human body. Especially if it's a girl… I wonder how he knows all this._

Shaking that thought out of his head (literally) Beast Boy picked up the list and placed it in a drawer. Didn't want anyone to accidentally walk into his room and read it.

Our little green changeling (accompanied with a smirk of deviousness) grabbed his wallet, opened his window, and leapt out into the chilly afternoon air.

* * *

**Later that night**

"I'm goin' to bed, ya'll." Cyborg said, standing from the couch and stretching. Beast Boy gave a fake yawn too.

"I'm bushed. I should be goin' to bed to."

Nobody looked at him (except for Raven who was silently seething in his direction), considering that this was his usual bedtime. Goodness, it was 10:08pm, 8 minutes later than last night.

Starfire's face looked slightly confused. Her eyebrows were drawn together and a look of deep concentration alighted her eyes.

Okay, maybe she looked really confused. The alien turned to Robin.

"Bushed? Please, does this mean the body disembowelment of the garden shrubbery?"

After about 3 seconds of an awkward silence between the 5, where Cyborg stood frozen in his stretching position with a wide look in his eye, Beast Boy's hand stiffened in front of his mouth with is ears twitching, Raven's violet eyes slowly making their journey from Beast Boy to Starfire, and Robin looking pretty humorous with his mask stretched to its limit, he spoke.

After all, who thought that Starfire of all people would have a mind like _that_?

"Um, Starfire?"

"Yes friend Robin?" But the look of pure innocence wiped that last thought away from everyone's mind in the room.

"It's a figure of speech. It means, "I'm going to bed". It's just a saying. That humans use when they say they're really tired."

Cyborg quietly left the room with Beast Boy in trail, not wanting to say anything that would further Starfire's grotesque image of another Earth saying.

"Oh, I apologize friend Robin. I did not mean to put you… how do you say? "On-the-stain"?"

"On the spot." Corrected Robin. The boy wonder stood up and smiled at her. "It's fine, I didn't really feel awkward about it. You going to bed too?" He asked.

"No, I wish to ask friend Raven about something."

Robin shrugged and walked away. "Well, good night girls." He said, preparing to begin his nightly rounds around the tower, beginning at the security room where he could look at all of the footage from the day's events around the tower.

Raven, who at this point had been left out of any conversation, looked at Starfire with a hint of curiosity.

"Well?"

Starfire's orange complexion reddened madly. Raven never knew skin could ever go that color before.

"Well," Starfire sat Indian style on the floor, poking her fingers together. Raven knew this pose from any of their "girl talks" they shared together. It meant something that should not be heard by any male ears.

"I was wondering… those magazines that Beast Boy put in your room…"

Raven felt a little singe of fury pour through her, but she withheld it just enough to where she wouldn't blow anything up.

"What about them?" The empath asked warily.

"Umm, were there any… good looking men in the photographs?"

'_What has happened to our lovable, innocent Starfire??' _Raven asked herself. Feeling her face redden and her hands sweat, the sorceress replied with a simple:

"Maybe…" And she quickly vanished, leaving behind a grinning Starfire who knew she had accomplished her one goal.

Make Raven admit something girl-ish.

* * *

Beast Boy tried extremely hard to stay awake. He had bought 3 12 packs of soda on his way home and a huge bag of candy. It was 10:25 and so far he had drunk 2 and a half cartons of soda and eaten half the bag of candy.

He knew he as going to throw up with laughter when Robin called.

* * *

Robin strolled down the hallway with a slight bounce in his step. He always liked to be on the prowl in the dark, it gave him a feeling of old-times with his mentor.

As he passed another hallway, he noticed something odd. There was a solid black silhouette against a wall.

Quickly jumping back, he pulled out his communicator and slowly stepped forward.

The figure was still against the wall, as oddly as that sounds. Unmoving and frozen, almost like a piece of paper glued to something.

Robin pulled out his flashlight as well. And with both hands full, he switched on the light that was concealed in the tiny object.

* * *

Both female Titans pulled out their communicators at the same time. Both communicators had the face of their leader on them. Both faces, looked horrified in the exact same way… literally.

"TITANS! WE HAVE INTRUDERS-!" But it was cut off by a muffled slam and the sound of static.

Raven and Starfire both looked at each other with shock before gliding to the where their supposedly fearless leader was at.

* * *

Beast Boy didn't throw up because he roared with laughter. He was very surprised that he hadn't thrown up which, in turn, made him throw up.

Quickly running over to his mirror, he studied himself to make sure he looked genuinely tired. Using dark eye shadow, he had applied it around his eye sockets. Next, he had taken eyeliner and drawn sleep wrinkles around his face. He had applied some of Robin's hair gel to his hair to make it look messy and had made sure to wear his pajamas instead of his uniform (They were a white tank top with Scooby Doo boxers).

Running limply to the scene, the Titans all stared at their commander-in-chief who was currently on the floor fighting a piece of cardboard.

After effectively punching his attacker, the Titans' leader looked triumphant.

Until 3 of the other 4 Titans started to hysterically laugh.

Cyborg was laughing because it was awkward seeing your leader battling fiercely with a cardboard cutout.

Beast Boy was laughing because he knew it was him that had pulled the prank and that it had successfully worked.

Starfire was laughing because a piece of cardboard was stuck in Robin's nose.

And Raven. Well, she would've been laughing along with the others, had not her powers been controlled by emotion. So she settled with shaking her head disappointedly and rolling her eyes.

"What?" Robin turned to face his offender…

And knew he would never live this down, no matter how old he got.

* * *

A/N: So? How was it? Review if you like. A new chapter will be up very soon.

* * *


	4. Number 14

A/N: Told you the new chapter would be up soon! This is by Super Reader, and I hope it's alright. Thanks so much for all the reviews in the last chapter. We really appreciate it. This is number 14 of the list.

Disclaimer: We own zilch to do with Teen Titans.

* * *

**Number 14**

If you were paying attention to the hallways of the giant T Tower, you'd notice that it was strangely quiet. No one noticed how much the green changeling contributed to noise, since he started spending much of his time locked in his room, hiding from a still fuming Raven, and a shaken up Robin.

Beast Boy smirked, while sitting at his desk. The desk had become an important part of his life now. What with writing The List on it and all. Beast Boy was even thinking about naming it. So far he had been leaning towards Sheila.

Anyway.

Beast tapped his fingers along the edge of the slightly crumpled paper. He had decided to do a different type of prank. After all stealing Raven's books was painfully obvious, and even with his brilliant acting skills, he couldn't act like he had nothing to do with another similar prank to Robin's without arising suspicion.

His gloved finger traced down the page. What exactly was he looking for? Who should he prank? No one had exactly been mean to him.

He scratched his chin thoughtfully. With a sigh, he shut his eyes tight, and jabbed his finger on the middle of the page.

He opened his eyes and grinned. It was perfect.

If any of the Titans had been passing the green teen's room at that particular time, they would have heard loud, maniacal laughter echoing from the messy interior. Unfortunately for the Titans (because this would have surely put them on guard) only Silkie was passing by, and all the larvae did was give a tiny squeak and hurry past the door.

* * *

"Friend Robin?" Starfire asked cautiously, peering over the masked boy's shoulder.

He answered with a grunt.

"The others and I have been wondering if you're willing to stop staring at the…creatures yet."

She glanced at the cardboard figures leaning on the end of Robin's bed and flinched.

"Do you think it was Beast Boy?" Robin asked suddenly, ignoring her question. He knew he didn't need to explain what 'it' was.

Starfire bit her lip. To be honest, she did think the culprit was Beast Boy (and who didn't after the porno magazine prank?) but it was going against her principals to bad-mouth one of her friends. Plus, a nasty little voice said in her head, if it got back to Beast Boy then you might be next.

"Well?"

"Honestly, I think that it could have been anyone," the alien said carefully, "after all, many people do not like us. And after all, isn't it the Day of Fool's in a few days?"

Robin didn't say anything.

The Tamerianian sighed. "I hope you feel better soon."

And she left.

* * *

"Hey Cyborg?" Beast Boy said cheerfully, all maniacal laughter completely gone.

The older boy looked at Beast Boy to show he was listening.

"Can I borrow the molecular shredder?"

Cyborg looked surprised that the green boy even knew what a molecular shredder was (who wouldn't? It's Beast Boy) but silently handed him the gadget that Beast Boy thought looked like a giant one-eyed butterfly.

"Thanks."

And he skipped out.

If it had been a cartoon, Cyborg would have had little question marks above his head. With a sigh the half robot continued with his work.

* * *

"Raa-ven!" Beast Boy hollered, pounding on the mystic's door as he had been for the last 14 (now 15) minutes. He knew it was risky to go near the girl after the event yesterday but it couldn't be helped. This prank required her.

_Think King of an alternate dimension…think King of an alternate dimension_.

Beast Boy nearly jumped out of his skin, left it there and high tailed it to his bedroom when Raven suddenly slammed her door open. He caught himself right in time. Though Raven's expression almost scared him as much.

"What?" She hissed, through gritted teeth. It was obvious she was trying very hard not to kill him.

Beast Boy planted a sunny smile on his face.

"Can I borrow that creepy mirror with horns on it?"

Raven looked even more enraged than a second ago…oh wait. No…that was a completely astounded and 'are-you-a-complete-idiot?' look.

Beast Boy batted his eyelashes sweetly. His answer was a slammed door.

"A simple no, would have worked," he grumbled, as he left the hallway.

* * *

"The what?" Robin asked, from his own desk.

Beast Boy briefly wondered if he had named it.

"One of the sonic grenades from your utility belt," he said cheerfully.

Hopefully Robin's reaction would be better than Raven's.

Robin (after looking rightly shocked) shrugged and started pulling one from his belt (probably theorizing that Cyborg needed it).

"What do you need it for?" He asked, holding it out.

Beast Boy shrugged. "Oh you know, saving bad guys, killing people, the usual," he said aloofly.

With that he grabbed the grenade and left the room, shoulders lightly shaking at Robin's horrified and dumbfounded expression.

"Wha…Beast Boy…Beast Boy, wait!" Robin called as his door shut.

He flipped open his communicator.

"Cyborg? We've got a little bit of a problem." He said gravely.

Cyborg looked worried.

"Beast Boy's officially insane!" Robin howled. "And I just gave him a sonic grenade!"

Cyborg looked wary. After all, howling Robins are not a daily occurrence. Howling dogs, maybe, but not howling Robins.

* * *

The day wore on in that manor. Beast Boy skipping up to one of the three Titans and asking to borrow another element of eminent destruction. Usually he got a big 'NO' shouted in his face, but sometimes, when asking to borrow something not so valuable he got it. Usually shoved in the face, in Raven's case.

"Can I borrow a sock?" Beast Boy said gravely, standing at Raven's door.

A facial tic, which Beast Boy had noticed on the fourth tip, twitched on Raven's pale face.

"I don't wear socks," she ground out, gesturing towards her boots.

"Really? You seem one of those toe socks person." Beast Boy looked at her feet, imagining bright, striped toe socks on her feet.

Raven didn't answer. What do you answer to that anyway?

"A boot then?" Beast Boy asked finally. "Either will do."

Raven growled, took off her left boot and threw it at the green boy.

"Thanks!" He said, picking it up from the floor, where it had fallen after bouncing off his chest.

Raven sighed tiredly. "Why do you need all this stuff anyway?"

Beast Boy raised an eyebrow in a supposed mysterious manor, but it really just threw off his facial alignment.

"It's all part of my master plan to help all of the villains of Jump City and kill off a few hundred people." He put a finger to his lips and winked. "Don't tell a soul….though you can tell your teddy bear if you want. Toodles!"

Beast Boy turned on his heel and walked away from the wide-eyed young woman. From the corner of his eyes, he saw her fumbling with a communicator. He held his breath until he turned a corner, not trusting himself not to burst into laughter, and then fell to the ground in hysterical mirth.

_Her expression is the funniest thing I've ever seen! Along with Robin's voice when he called me and the others to the 'monsters' last night. Priceless!_

Shaking the entire way, he stumbled his way to his bedroom, not aware that Raven was hysterically telling Robin what had just happened.

The green teen tumbled into his bed, after throwing Raven's boot into a pile of random borrowed stuff, without brushing his teeth or undressing. Pranking people really took it out of him. Plus he hadn't had a very good night of sleep last night.

"'Night, Sheila," he mumbled, before drifting off.

* * *

Beast Boy was awakened once again. He couldn't make out anything at first, in his sleepy and annoyed state, but soon it became clear. The Titans were pounding on his door.

"Come on, Beast Boy! We can talk this out! I'm sure a psychologist will help your need to help villains and kill people! Just open the door!" Robin's voice was slightly hysterical.

"Yeah! If you open the door now, I just might not send you to another dimension."

Cyborg's voice sounded next.

"BB, your not messing with the molecular shredder, are you? If you are, leave the blue wire alone! Just don't touch it!"

Laughing once more, Beast Boy pulled the covers over his head, letting the shouts roll over his head as he drifted off once more.

* * *

A/N: Soooo...worth continuing? Think we should add more stories to this? Don't forget you can say which of BB's list you'd most like to see in a story by reviewing.


	5. Number 30

A/N: Wow. Fast update huh? We've gone off the rhythm. This is Super Reader. Gun toten Girly will be posting the next oneshot. Well, I know that most of you wanted to see Number 30, so I tried to do it. It probably didn't live up to your expectations, but I hope you at least enjoy it. :)

Disclaimer: We don't own Teen Titans. You'd think after 4 chapters it would have sunk in by now.

* * *

**Number 30**

Our little green devil was not sitting at his desk this morning. No, he had spent the day avoiding the Titans, and hiding out in your bedroom is not the best place to hide. All the Titans (except Starfire, who giggled every time she saw him) were looking for him.

After last night they were convinced he was clinically insane and needed to be admitted to a mental hospital. After all, anyone who talked about helping villains in such a calm manor must be crazy, right?

Beast Boy sighed from his corner of Starfire's room, where the Tamerianian had graciously let him hide. Those stiffs just couldn't take a joke sometimes, could they?

He glanced around at the frilly pink and purple room and shuddered. Another hour cooped up in here and he'd go nuts. Starfire had promised to alert the boy as soon as the others stopped their search. So for now he was stuck in the alien-and-moth-like-thing's room.

Speaking of the moth like thing, Silky had not left him alone for half an hour.

"Go away!" Beast Boy hissed as Silky drooled on his boots for the fifth time.

With a grimace he wiped them off with a (pink) towel he had found in one of Starfire's drawers. As he finished he sighed. His boots were starting to look a little, well, _soggy_. They'd never be the same.

He growled as Silky tried to climb into his lap. Couldn't the worm take a hint?

_Actually it's a larva. _A voice whispered from his mind.

Beast Boy groaned. He knew the pinks and purples were making him crazy.

All of a sudden Starfire's door opened. Beast Boy's head snapped in its direction, and looked wide-eyed. His heart stopped its pounding when he realized it was only Starfire.

"Finally! Silkie will not stop bugging me!" Beast Boy complained, standing up from his corner.

Starfire looked uncomfortable. "Um, Friend Beast Boy? You do realize that is where Silkie does all of his bodily cleanings?"

Beast Boy's normally green complexion paled to a sort of sickly white as he looked down at what he thought was a pile of feathers.

On closer inspection, the 'feathers' turned out to be little clumps of skin shavings and drool. The little larva was currently sitting in the middle of it, gleefully licking parts of its skin, small shavings coming off in a pile.

"Oh, yuck!" Beast Boy yelled, dancing around with a horrified expression.

Starfire giggled a little bit and was soon rolling around laughing. Beast Boy fixed her with a Death Glare© (owned exclusively by resident mystic, Raven) and she soon stopped.

"My apologies, Friend Beast Boy, but it is a little humorous." Starfire wiped a tear from her eye and grinned.

"Yeah, yeah. Have they forgiven me yet?" He asked, grumpily, trying not to think in what he'd been sitting in for over an hour.

The alien nodded. "Yes, about 10 minutes ago, Friend Raven suddenly stopped looking for you, and announced that they were all a 'pack of idiots'. And it was all some stupid prank."

Beast Boy nodded, and left the pink-and-purple sanctuary and off to another sanctuary. The fridge.

* * *

"Where have you been?" Raven said, glaring at Beast Boy as he entered the living room/kitchen.

"Out," he said simply, pulling tofu-burger from the fridge.

Cyborg groaned. "You mean you haven't been in the tower?"

Beast Boy shook his head, concealing a grin as Robin and Cyborg gave each other suffering looks. He knew that they had just wasted a whole morning looking for him.

Beast Boy poured himself a glass of soda, noting how the other Titans were watching him as if a bomb would go off. They were on guard. It would be harder to prank them now.

He downed the drink in one gulp, burped (which caused Raven to grimace and glare harder) and grinned at them.

"Well, I'll see you guys later!"

He was halfway out the door, when Cyborg called him.

"Hey, BB, you don't want to play game station or anything?"

Beast Boy was torn for minute. He hadn't played game station in a long time, but he did want to go to his room and figure out a new prank.

"Nah, I'll pass," he smiled at his friend and turned to leave once more.

This time it was Robin who called him back.

"Uh, Beast Boy? What are all those little white flecks on your back?"

Beast Boy paled and almost felt his lunch coming back up. The changeling high-tailed it out of the room to the sound of Raven and Cyborg laughing.

* * *

"Alright, Robin," Beast Boy said, sitting in the chair that had been sat in more this past week than in the last two years. "I didn't want to do this, but…" Beast Boy paused. "Oh, no. Wait. Actually I did."

The changeling rubbed his hands together in an evil villain manor. There was no need to choose a prank. He already had the perfect one. One that would get Robin back for making him throw up (skin shavings and drool? That's disgusting.) and Starfire, for laughing at him about the skin shavings and drool.

* * *

A shadowy figure tiptoed secretly through the tower in the dark. The figure was the very essence of sneakiness. Black clothes, mask, all the essentials. Only a criminal mastermind could be so perfect – oh. Sorry. The 'criminal mastermind' is wearing bunny slippers.

Beast Boy.

The green Titan tiptoed his way to the Tameranian's room. She would never suspect that when she woke up in the morning her…Beast Boy stopped his thoughts as he tripped on a power cord.

"Stupid TV." Beast Boy grumbled, rubbing his toe.

He froze. In a second he was draped over the machine.

"I am so sorry! Forgive me, all-that-is-good!"

With a lingering look at 'all-that-is-good' he made his way to Starfire's door. Crossing his fingers, he entered the code he had seen Starfire enter earlier that day. With a sound lighter than a whisper the door slid open.

He breathed a sigh of relief as he saw Silkie curled up in it's owner's arms. Beast Boy wasn't sure if he'd succeed with a worm crawling around.

_Larva_

Whatever.

Beast Boy crept like he had never crept before over to Starfire's dresser.

In 10 minutes, Beast Boy was outside the room and panting. He looked slightly green. Greener than usual. He picked up the big plastic bag at his feet.

"I will never ever go through a girl's underwear drawer again," he pledged, before setting off to his bedroom.

* * *

Beast Boy had to get up extra early (something almost a crime in his book) to complete his prank. So by 9:00 AM, the time Robin left to take his morning shower, the boy was drooping with sleepiness. With a sigh, he picked up the plastic bag and left to go complete his prank.

After he completed the prank, coffee was very high on his to-do list.

* * *

15 minutes later, a much cheerier Beast Boy was sitting on the kitchen counter, legs swinging, with about a gallon of coffee in his clutches.

"I say, polly-wolly-doodle-ollie-day!" he sang cheerfully.

With a dry sigh, the mug was wrenched from his fingers.

"Who gave you caffeine?" Raven asked in an annoyed voice.

"Me!" Beast Boy said, currently counting the amount of eyebrow hairs he could see between Raven's eyebrows.

"Hey, Raven? A few more hairs and you could have a monobr-"

"RAVEEEN!"

Instead of being annoyed at being interrupted (Starfire really did have good timing, otherwise Beast Boy would probably be a pile of dust right now) Beast Boy smiled wider.

Raven's eyebrow twitched.

"Coming, Star," she groaned, leaving the changeling to hum by himself.

* * *

"What?" The mystic asked, coming up in front of Starfire's door.

The Princess's cheeks flushed a deep (and not very attractive) maroon color.

"It seems someone has relieved me of my….well….my…undergarments."

The last part was spoken so quietly, Raven had to strain to hear her.

"Your what?" She hissed, knowing that this wasn't something for the boys to hear.

Starfire's cheeks flushed a deeper shade.

"My undergarments," she mumbled, seemingly finding the floor utterly fascinating.

Raven's eyebrows (or nearly monobrow, in Beast Boy's caffeinated opinion) rose up half an inch.

"Someone took your underwear?" She said in an emotionless voice.

Starfire nodded, embarrassed.

Raven opened her mouth to speak when a piercing (and surprisingly girl-ish) scream echoed through the tower.

"I think I know where it is."

* * *

Robin whistled merrily as he emerged from his bathroom with nothing but a bathrobe on. Today was going to be a good day. He'd rescues some girls, get invited to a party by the mayor, win the lottery, hey, maybe he'd even capture Slade.

That was the kind of day, today was.

The best of the best.

The greatest of the great.

La crème da la crem-

Robin's heart literally stopped as he opened his underwear drawer. Instead of his nice boxers (special Robin boxers, complete with the R insignia. Preordered and handmade in Switzerland) were panties and – he gulped – bras of every color under the sun.

And so, the Boy Wonder did the only logical thing a boy would do in that situation.

He screamed.

**The End**

* * *

A/N: Well, I have to say that even you guys hate this one, I did enjoy writing it. :D Poor Robin.

And I just have to say, that Gun toten Girly and I am SO happy with all the reviews. You guys rock!


	6. Number 13

A/N: Um, sorry? I really was, in actuality, lazy and didn't write the chapter. No excuses, just the honest truth… and also because I couldn't choose which number to write about ;D.

So, without further ado, I give you, Number 13!

* * *

Beast Boy couldn't help it. It was in his nature to do these things. When Robin had screamed he had tried to hold his laughter in. He really did. And to honor his persistence, we'll include that he managed to only let out a couple of snorts and a few tears.

After all, he had to hide his enjoyment; Cyborg was there with him.

"Duuuude…" The metal teenager eyed him carefully, an air of admiration and skepticism in his voice. "What'd you do, man?"

But alas, the changeling could not hold it all in. After running out of the common room (tofu sandwich in hand, of course), he just barely made it passed Robin without being caught by the teenage detective himself.

The changeling leaped gracefully into his room and pushed the emergency slide-shut button before Robin could confront him with any words whatsoever.

"Aw, man," Beast Boy chuckled, wiping away a tear. "That has got to be the most immash- immurat- inmanhatt--." Beast Boy's face scrunched up as he tried to pronounce the word.

He sighed. He hated it when he couldn't say something that Raven calls him. She says it everyday, for heaven's sake, he should know how to say it.

Then again, when the girl does go on a rampage and starts to yell at him, he just kind of tunes her out, thinking about what she would look like with different hats or a nose job.

But, I guess if you don't know what the word means, you shouldn't repeat it.

He sighed… again.

"Funniest thing I've ever done! Even though it was pretty risky…"

The changeling shuddered at what lengths it took to get the lingerie out of Starfire's drawer. He made sure he used hand-sanitizer afterwards. Some things are just worthy getting your hands dirty for, and that certainly wasn't one of them.

_Okay! Don't think about it! What's done is done!_

Beast Boy crept over to Sheila and sat down at her chair. After what seemed like an eternity of blinking, squinting, nose itching, and sandwich eating moments, he finally came up with the perfect prank.

It was simple really, but it also tore him apart to do this.

Lifting the paper in the air (bread crumbs falling off of it and some even sticking to the paper) he grinned widely. The perfect prank for Cyborg and Robin.

Although a butt-load of acting skills are going to be the main worry to pull this prank off.

"I really, really, _really_-"

But the green changeling was cut off by the sound of the Titan's alarm.

"Titans, TROUBLE!"

* * *

The Titan's arrived at Jump City sewage plant, all thoughts of pranks left behind. When they were on the job, all playtime was over and things got serious, whether or not the villain was an idiot.

Ah. The clean, steel sides of the waste dump greatly contrasting to the waste that was currently being gushed out into the sea. Not exactly the perfect place to be, especially when you have sensitive noses. Like Beast Boy, for instance. His face was currently contorted in pain, and his nostrils were flaring like a double barrel shotgun. Watery eyes and a hand clamped over the mouth clearly stated that he didn't want to be there.

"Uh-oh, guys?" The other four turned around sharply to the green changeling, still upset. Starfire had finally figured out that it was Beast Boy who had touched her 'untouchables', Robin didn't need any evidence to prove that he was the culprit to the panty raiding, and Raven was just too stuck-up to admit that the magazines really embarrassed her.

But they consequently had no evidential proof that it was he.

Cyborg, on the other hand, was getting a kick out of seeing the others so embarrassed. Although he was slightly worried that he would be next on the 'victims' list, he was enjoying what obvious little time he had.

Beast Boy's hands were on his knees, his throat instinctively clogging up to rid of the putrid smell. He felt lightheaded and tears were flooding his eyes, making his line of vision blurry. In other wards, he was gagging.

The smell was awful. It was clogging all of his senses and he couldn't hear anyone talking to him from a distance of 5 feet. One of the many perks of being genetically altered into animalistic DNA was being ultra-sensitive.

Whoa, big words there.

"Yo B, you okay man?" Cyborg placed a big metal hand on Beast Boy's back. The cool touch didn't even phase through the shape-shifter. All he smelt was waste, dead fish, salty water and the occasional fumes from bathroom cleaners being pumped into the ocean.

"No, I'm gonna' hurl dude."

Robin and the rest of the team watched the prankster. Even though he had pulled jokes on them, they couldn't help but be worried for their friend. After all, Beast Boy was only doing it because he felt extremely attached to the team and felt he had to mark them as "his pack", and the only way for him to do that was to prank them.

… Right?

"Beast Boy, are you going to be well enough to fight Plasmas?" Robin asked, motioning the girls to keep an eye out for danger. The ex-sidekick trudged over to the shape shifter and bent down in front of him.

"I don't think so man." Robin had to admit that Beast Boy sounded terrible. His voice was wheezing and it sounded like he had a cold. His appearance wasn't any better either. His blood shot eyes and gagging mouth were not anything like Beast Boy acted when in battle.

He was obviously not acting.

"Alright, Beast Boy you go back to the tower. We can take Plasmas on our own for now. We've fought him before and we can easily fight him again. Cyborg, come with us."

"Thanks dude," Beast Boy wheezed, his pool of tears finally leaving his eyes and creating a river down his cheeks.

Not good. Whenever Beast Boy cried he couldn't stop crying, whether or not it was from emotional stress or physical.

Because of all the pent up, extremely strong emotions that Beast Boy has smothered within him, he had to cry every once in a while. And it just so happened that today would be another one of those 'Raven days' where he locked himself in his room all day and cried himself to sleep and through his hunger.

He would, no doubt, cry about his parents, the Doom Patrol, Terra, and other little small things.

Robin laid a hand on Beast Boy's shoulder, stopping him before he flew off into the sky. Although it pained him to see his friend in this condition longer then he needed to, he had to say this one thing.

"Beast Boy, I'm counting on you to stay at the tower alone. Please don't do anything while we're gone." His voice was dead serious, like all of the other times. The whites of his mask shredding the shield of Beast Boy's eyes; glancing into all of the pain and deep emotions in the changeling.

Unfortunately, Robin took all of this as being in the environment he was in currently. He never once thought that Beast Boy might have had a dramatic past or maybe he was suffering inside.

One too many people have made that mistake about the changeling. One too many people were enough for the boy to handle.

"You can count on me, Rob." And with that, a green hawk flapped noisily in the air, tears still floating to the ground.

Robin saw these and turned around to where Cyborg was waiting impatiently to beat Plasmas' butt, thinking nothing of it.

After all, they were only from being in a hazardous environment, right?

* * *

Beast Boy held his head in his hands, nails digging into his scalp.

_Man, I had a perfect day today and Plasmas just _had _to attack this week!_

You see Beast Boy had a record to beat. Every year he played pranks on his friends and every year he tried to keep his pranking time within a certain amount of time.

For example, 2 years ago Beast Boy had pranked his team within the whole month of April. Last year he had pranked the team sufficiently within the time limit of 2 weeks.

This year, however, he planned on pranking the team within the week. There was one (unfortunately) rule that he always followed every year. Only 2 pranks per teammate; and seeing that the team was now catching on to what he was doing (especially Starfire, of all people. She thought that he was performing some kind of ritual every year and wished to partake in it with him. She had, but only for a day. That had turned out disastrous, but that's an entirely different story.) they would be extra careful around this time of the year.

_Gah! The prank! Now would be the perfect time to do it, but I promised Robin not to do anything while they were gone…_

This seemed unusual to first onlookers, but it was entirely true. He may be clumsy, forgetful, goofy, and funny, but he never _ever _broke his promises.

Ever.

So he sat on his bottom bunk and sobbed.

He had heard the others come home; he had heard them outside of his door, wanting to see if he was all right. He could smell their sincerity and worry through the door, even when Raven said she was 'forced' to come here. He could smell their insecurity about walking though the tower, but he left them alone.

All he wanted to do right now was cry.

* * *

"He has many conflicting emotions and is currently dealing with them in the only way he knows how." She said.

"So, please, friend Beast Boy is doing the weeping?" Starfire's hands wrung in worry and frustration.

"Yes." Replied Raven. She was probably just as worried as the others were. Even if her face was deadpanned straight, no hint of emotion in her voice, and the fact that her breathing was calm and steady.

Probably.

"Well, then we must assist him!" Urgency was in the Tameranean's voice, as well as concern. "He mustn't be allowed to do the weeping alone! Whenever I am performing this act I--!"

"Starfire," Robin grabbed Starfire's arm before she could rush out the common room doors. "We should probably let him do this himself."

"But--!"

"He's right Star," Cyborg laid a hand on her shoulder, the alien glancing up at him as he did. "B just needs time to think things out."

Starfire sighed. "Yes. Perhaps you are right." She dropped to the ground and onto her knees, clearly depressed at hearing that one of her dear friends was unwell.

"Nothings wrong with the tower, I already did a quick sweep throughout the hallways. No jokes or pranks anywhere." Said Cyborg. "B's really crying. No joke this time."

* * *

**Later that night… **

_Okay, I was wrong, _mentally cackled Beast Boy. _This is the most perfect time to commit the act. _

The changeling, once again, found himself in the common room, on his way to perform another prank.

But instead of having to go out and buy things, like he did all of his other pranks, all he had to do was sit down, reprogram and go back to bed.

After remembering where everything was beforehand, he picked up a GameStation™ controller and began the most vial of pranks he had on his list.

"I am so sorry," he whispered, and placed the controller back to where he remembered where it was. Not really, he had taken a photo of the coffee table before he had picked up the gaming device.

Now all he had to do was throw this book that he had found (while he was in Tokyo) and toss it randomly in some corner of the room.

His plan was genius, although hurting him emotionally on the inside. What he was about to do would forever change his view on the Japanese and the two other male team members.

You see it was the perfect timing to do this prank. The Titans would think he was in his room the whole night crying and wouldn't be able to commit an embarrassing/personal crime.

How wrong they are. Not only would he go through with his crime, but he would also make it permanent, for he had deleted (somehow. Although it might have been while he was in Cyborg's body when Gizmo had told him how to hack into gaming software. It had taken _a lot_ of explaining and detailed step-by-step processes. People say he forgot stuff easily, pft! Hello? He has the brain of an elephant people… he only acted like he forgot something so he wouldn't get in trouble) all of other languages on the GameStation™.

Boy would he have to get a good night's sleep tonight, the next day's acting will be tough.

* * *

**The next day…**

"WHAT?!"

Beast Boy woke up in mid-snort, his drool running down the side of his lip. His eyes flickered for a moment, the pupils shrinking to accommodate the brightness of the green room.

"WHAT HAPPENED TO THE GAMESTATION™?!"

It was then that the changeling's morning brain triggered a sense of emergency. A real emergency that every person knows of when they wake up.

_Uh-oh, _He thought. _I _really _gotta' go pee!_

And with that, the green boy rushed off into the hallway, unaware that he was only in his boxers and a t-shirt. All he could think of right now was the nice toilet and how he could've missed colliding with Starfire.

"Oomph!" They both fell to the floor, Beast Boy landing sideways on her legs and the alien curled over his back.

This day would probably be marked as the worst day in history, for it was at that exact moment the Boy Wonder emerged from the common room, trying to avoid a rampaging Cyborg.

Instantly his face grew of rage. Not because of the position the two green-eyed teammates were in.

Oh no. It was what was in Beast Boy's face that angered him.

Two of Starfire's lovely… um, friends were squished into his cheek, giving the idea that Beast Boy was rubbing… yeah.

But the unfortunate changeling was to spaced-out to even notice Robin was standing there. The only things that were on his mind were _Toilet_ and _now!_

So after swiftly helping Starfire to her feet, mumbling an apology (in other words, saying really fast: Sorry Star, but I gotta' go potty!), and sprinting down the hallway did Robin speak.

"What was that all about?" he eyed the Tamaranean carefully, making sure it wasn't what he thought had happened.

The princess merely looked tiredly at him. Her emerald, green eyes had dark red bags under them and her eyes were a brownish tinge, giving the idea of being bloodshot. Her hair was wild and tangled and she looked like she hadn't gotten a wink of sleep.

"Friend Robin, I have been awake all night to make sure friend Beast Boy had not committed another one of these "pranks" on me, I have just been run into by friend Beast Boy after walking out of my room and realizing that he had done nothing all night long and I have spent my whole night worrying about nothing, and I am very hungry. Please, may I get some nutrition?"

And with that, a very beautiful (albeit, _extremely tired_) Starfire walked passed him and into the common room where Cyborg was having a nervous breakdown, mumbling and crying to himself.

Robin blinked. Wherever Starfire's speech had come from it wasn't a very nice place in her mind, for when he walked back into the room, Starfire had a look of extreme annoyance on her face and kept tapping her fingernails on the counter.

Never before had he seen the usually happy and bubbly Tamaranean like this. Now she looked like she was going to attack Cyborg for even being in the same room as her.

She literally looked like she hadn't slept last night.

Poor girl.

And it was all Beast Boys fault too.

* * *

Beast Boy entered upon a spectacular sight…

…Not really, everything was how it usually was in the common room. Cyborg cooking, Starfire sitting on a stool, Robin reading the newspaper, and Raven nowhere to be found.

That's what really scared him. Everything was the _same_. He had pulled one of the greatest pranks in history and nobody gave a hoot.

_B! Yo! Keep your act together man! They're going to know you did something if you stand there with your mouth hanging open and eyes like a hamster!_

Whoever it was in the back of his mind was an utter genius… and lifesaver. At the same exact time when he gained his composure Robin looked up at him and immediately put down his newspaper to talk to him.

"Hey, morning Beast Boy! How're you feelin' today?"

Obviously Robin was talking about yesterday's absence at Waste Plant.

"I'm good man. Well, I was."

Robin raised an eyebrow at his statement. What was really weird about this was Starfire's reaction.

There was no one. She just looked up at him and narrowed her eyes. Beast Boy jumped back at the action.

_Wow, you prank one person, you prank them all. I didn't even do anything to her- _Memories of him colliding with her in the hallway entered his mind.

"I said sorry! I didn't mean to run into you in the hallway! I just really had to-!"

His explanation was cut short when her eyes blazed a brilliant lime-green.

"Silence friend Beast Boy. I understand your actions from earlier. I am sorry I am acting this way; I did not mean to be so rude this morning of goodness. I was merely up all night long anticipating one of your "pranks" as friend Robin, friend Cyborg, and friend Raven have put it."

Beast Boy looked at her with a frowning face, the look of hurt written all over it.

But inside, he was in utter turmoil.

_Oh man! She knew I was going to do something! This is bad, really bad. Now they'll all know I did something and-_

Once again he was cut short from replying to the princess as the resident, semi-mono-browed empath walked through the double doors, stopping inches away from the green boy.

Beast Boy sighed as he walked away from the table area, Starfire giving a play-by-play of the night's events.

* * *

As they all sat at the table, eating breakfast happily like the little family they were, Raven stared at Beast Boy, amazed. In fact, everyone was.

She could swear he ate like a pig. But today, it was truly emphasized. His face was in his plate, snorting every so often as he chugged down all of the tofu he could possibly stuff in his mouth.

The sight was quite comical actually, in a weird, twisted sort of way. If Raven didn't have her emotions to worry about, she would surely be snickering quietly in a corner.

The scene was frozen like this:

Cyborg had his mouth hanging open, his eyes were huge as he held a bottle of syrup (which was currently drowning his waffles) and he remained frozen. Occasionally a piece of food would drop from his mouth, completely unnoticed by him.

Like Cyborg, Robin's eyes were huge with horror. He had a fork with a piece of sausage half way to his mouth. He was frozen as well, looking a little pale.

Starfire had to be the most comical out of all of them. She stared quizzically at the changeling. Raven swore she could see the cogwheels turning in the redhead's mind, question marks floating in the air. Starfire's attitude changing drastically.

"Please, this is a tradition of Earthlings?"

And before anyone could register or even begin to explain to her what was going on, the Tameranean had her face slammed into her plate and sucking down her meal vigorously.

Well, at least Beast Boy's didn't have syrup on it…

* * *

Cyborg was ticked. Everyone could see that when he ordered them all to sit at the couch. Which they all did.

"Now, I will say this slowly and sufficiently."

Beast Boy had an air of confusion about him. It could've been by the way his eye was twitching or the way his eyebrows were frowned.

Cyborg saw this. "Adequately." He said, giving the boy a different word to try and understand.

Beast Boy moved his eyes from side to side, obviously not understanding.

"Effectively." The metal teenager gave another word for Beast Boy.

Beast boy mouthed an "O" in understanding. "Please continue." He whispered.

Cyborg cleared his throat. "Now, I want to know which one of you messed with the GameStation's™ settings last nigh-."

"I'm out of here." Sighed Raven. Cyborg didn't give her a hoot; he knew she wouldn't even lay a hand on a game controller unless blackmailed to.

"-t, and I wanna know now!"

All eyes instinctively turned to Beast Boy. The boy had been doing pranks lately maybe…

No, it was a ludicrous thought. Beast Boy would never soil the GameStation's™ settings, even if it were a prank.

… Or so they thought.

"Starfire!" Cyborg pointed a metallic finger at the Tamaranean.

"Me?" She asked, pointing a thumb to herself. Her eyes grew with confusion. Why was he accusing her when she didn't even do anything?

"Yeah! You were so upset at Beast Boy that you messed with the GameStation™ and-!"

"Whoa! Wait a minute! Starfire doesn't even know how to work the GameStation™! She couldn't have hacked into the consol itself and deleted all of the languages!"

All eyes turned to Robin. Cyborg blinked and Starfire was scowling. Whereas Beast Boy was trying so hard not to laugh it almost made his chest ache.

Finally Cyborg spoke up.

"Robin, I never said that the languages were deleted."

Beast Boy eyed the Boy Wonder, his eyes slightly narrowed,

How did Robin know this then?

Well, it all began last night after the deed had been done. Beast Boy decided that he might as well have a little fun with this prank, and strutted directly into Robin's room.

Not really, he had to morph as a bug to get under the door and then change back into himself, but you get the idea.

He had whispered over, and over again in the teenage detective's ear that the GameStation's™ languages were deleted, so that when he woke up it would be almost common knowledge to the boy.

Ah man, the intellectual ideas that Beast Boy comes up with. Funny how they're all for pranks though. Not one of them could be used in battle or in a fight with a villain.

Back to the situation at hand.

Robin looked like a deer in headlights, all color draining from his face. Starfire scowled deeply at him, not believing that he had done this "crime" as Cyborg phrased it.

"Y-yes you did. You said-."

Cyborg cut him off. "Rob, I didn't say anything. Did I Star?"

Starfire really wanted to bob her head and say 'Yes, you did in fact say that the script was altered.' But she never lied to her friends.

So all she could do was shake her head in disbelief.

"But I swear I didn't touch the controller-!" Robin tried to defend himself, but the rest was cut off as Beast Boy walked out of the room, seeming to be upset at what Robin had done. But in actuality, he needed to get out of the room, for he was going to burst if he didn't laugh.

Oh the wonders of pranks, how they could be so funny, yet so destructive.

* * *

A/N: How was that? Was it long enough? I hope so; it took me days to finish typing it!

Review!

-Gun toten Girly


	7. Number 25&27

A/N: Ok. Sorry this took awhile. I wanted to post it before I left on vacation, so you guys wouldn't have to wait an additional 3 weeks. :D I don't know if you guys are getting bored of BB30W, because if you are let me or Gun toten Girly know and we'll wrap up the story. :)

Ok another thing. If there are any glitches, like something that doesn't seem to fit, let me know, because I wrote this chapter before Gun toten Girly wrote hers so I had to revise it.

Another this. Due to someone pointing it out, I think we've officially ignored the 2 pranks per Titan rule, because as TheSilentShogun said, Robin has already been pranked at least four times. :) Thanks for pointing this out.

Alright. Now I'm finished. I hope you guys enjoy the latest chapter (which is two pranks in one...bonus!)

Disclaimer: We do not, repeat do not, own Teen Titans and we never will.

* * *

The Titans now officially hated him. Or so they said. Really Beast Boy thought they just were being over dramatic. Their annoyance couldn't go past intense dislike at best. The green teen (who giggled at the rhyme. Green teen, green teen) highly doubted they could hate him after all they'd been through. Still, he didn't doubt at all that intense dislike was shining through some Titans' eyes. CoughRavenandRobinCough.

So because of their obvious distrust in him being left alone, Beast Boy had now been given a guard. He was required to be supervised at all times. He couldn't even sneak off when it was Starfire's turn. It seemed that she had taken the, ahem, underwear stealing a little too far. Who knew that in Tameran it was a crime punishable by death to go through a girl's underwear drawer? Double the punishment if the victim was royalty. Though how you could get killed twice was something Beast Boy's less than genius mind couldn't comprehend.

And of course the others were no better. While Starfire just refused to speak to him, Cyborg looked at him as if he had committed the ultimate crime (after he had finally figured out that it was Beast Boy, and not Robin who had messed with the game station), and Robin and Raven? Well they were the worst. Lecturing or just plain Death Glaring © (property of resident mystic, Raven).

On that subject, Beast Boy honestly thought Raven had given Robin permission to use it, because the Boy Wonder – a name Beast Boy never understood either, Robin was far from a boy at his current age – was using it so much, so it was obvious he wasn't worried about copyright issues. And it was obvious Raven would copyright something like that, being the nearly monobrow, maybe toe socked person that she was.

Hmm… this was interesting. It seems all the constant contact from the Titans had led his mind to go skirting over the strangest topics. Not to mention an increased imagination. Toe socks and monobrow? Beast Boy ran a hand over his face, causing Cyborg to jump three feet away from him. He needed to get out more. The changeling looked dryly at Cyborg, who was watching him suspiciously.

Make that both of them.

Beast Boy rolled his eyes and turned back to the board game. Cyborg was passing his guarding hour by 'allowing' Beast Boy to play a board game with him. Normally they'd play with the box of wonders (the game station) but in its current Asian language no one could do anything with it, something Beast Boy was starting to regret.

Beast Boy was sick and tired of all of this. He could practically _feel_ his humor draining away as he moved his small game piece. Games like Chutes and Ladders (the game they were currently playing) were not his forte. He needed to play a prank. Like soon.

To bad he didn't haven't access to 'The List'. The List had been hidden in a secret location, because as Beast Boy had suspected, the Titan's had searched his room, looking for clues as to why he was acting like this. Needless to say, because of Beast Boy's security measure of hiding the thing they most certainly would have burned, they found nothing.

Except of course the name 'Sheila' scratched into the top of the desk. Which in turn had led to an hour long discussion of who was 'Sheila' and why had he ruined his desk with her?

Would you believe that they didn't listen when Beast Boy explained that Sheila was the name of the desk?

He hit his head.

There he went with his mind wandering again. This was seriously getting annoying. Pranks. Think humor.

Beast Boy racked his brain for some of the pranks on the list. Maybe he could remember some, so he could start one without creating an overly complicated escape plan from Cyborg.

Racking your brain is harder than it sounds. Jeez. Beast Boy severely hoped his facial expression did not resemble trying to shove a hippopotamus out of your nostril.

Though judging from Cyborg's alarmed face, Beast Boy thought he wasn't very far off.

"Beast Boy! What in the name of the TV are you doing?" Cyborg sounded slightly panicked. "You look like you're trying to sneeze a giraffe out of your nose."

Huh. Not so far off then.

Beast Boy tried not to look offended. Sure he probably looked like Cyborg so eloquently put it, but he didn't really like to know that his thinking looked like sneezing.

"Oh you know. Just thinking about ways how I could beat you. Though it probably doesn't take as much effort as I think." Beast Boy smothered a grin as Cyborg's face turned red.

"Oh it's on, grass stain! I'll beat you so bad, that your mother won't even recognize you!"

"Bring it." Beast Boy turned to the board smiling for more reasons than Cyborg thought.

Unknowingly Cyborg had jogged his memory. _Your mother won't even recognize you. _There defiantly was a number on the list dealing with something like that.

And for some strange reason, that had jogged another prank. Hey. The insanity he was being forced into was defiantly worth two pranks, right?

"Ha!" Cyborg jumped up with a fist in the air as his piece landed on Finish. "Booyah!"

Beast Boy calmly put down the dice and stood up to join Robin who had just entered the room. Nothing would daunt him today. There were pranks and laughs (to him anyway) on the horizon.

"Thanks Cy."

With that he and Boy Wonder left the room, leaving a very confused Cyborg behind them.

* * *

"I hope you aren't planning anything I should know about." Robin looked at the star of our story warily. Cyborg had given him a very rough time the day before about the whole game station thing before they had realized it was Beast Boy. The whole ordeal had shook him up a bit. Who knew Cyborg was so protective?

Beast Boy just batted his eyelashes at him.

"Oh no, Robi-kins. I would never do that." He draped an arm over Robin's shoulder.

Raven, walking down the hallway in the opposite direction, made a gagging noise, and walked faster.

Red-faced, Robin shoved the green teen off.

"Stop that."

"Stop what?" Beast Boy asked grinning.

With a growl Robin stomped faster. His intention was obvious. Get as far away from Beast Boy, without letting the boy out of his sight. Beast Boy only laughed aloud and walked slowly about 5 feet behind the walking Traffic Light.

* * *

Several hours of Titan-torturing and Silkie-glaring later, Beast Boy was lying on his bed, hands behind head. His room was suspiciously clean. Obviously after the Titans had raided it, they had put things back in what they thought were correct places.

Only people who weren't Beast Boy would put clothes in a closet.

Obviously a closet was for much better things. Like books and other stuff nobody wanted. I mean, why on Earth would you clutter a perfect place for hiding things (like those ugly shoes your uncle got you for Christmas, or that curling iron from your aunt when she got you mixed up with cousin Annabel) with plain old clothes? Clothes were much easier to access when they on the floor.

Argh. This mind wandering thing was really getting dangerous.

Anywho.

Beast Boy's ears pricked up at the faint snoring of Starfire (yes she did snore. It was some Tamerianian thing. Beast Boy had been forced to beg Cyborg for soundproof walls) in the room next door. So she was asleep. What about the others?

Grinning with glee, the boy skipped over to his laptop computer. It was just one of the many things he had bought after inheriting a couple million dollars from some old dead uncle that he never knew.

Luckily for him, Cyborg, in a moment of a meat high, had taught him some basic hacking. Not that this was relevant, as the Tower required much more than basic hacking. So Beast Boy had bought a book called '**The Art Of Hacking And A Whole Lot More'**.

Beast Boy had no idea what the 'whole lot more' was. He had read the first couple chapters, and then threw it in his closet. He was pretty sure he knew enough to hack into the camera system.

The changeling gave a loud sigh and wiped his brow.

Phew.

Pranks were so much harder than they were cracked up to be.

With a beep and an accompanied flashing light, the codes were cracked. Beast Boy, in a moment of childishness, danced around the room silently.

"I cracked a code, I cracked a code!" He sang quietly. "And now I'm going to spy, oh yeah."

He dropped back into his well worn desk chair and assumed a mysterious look.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" He clicked enlarge and snooped in on Raven's bedroom.

Thank you, Robin, for insisting on installing cameras in every room.

"Well, she's sleeping, and sleeping, and sleeping, and…oh my gosh! Is she drooling?" Beast Boy's eyes almost popped out as he enlarged several more times.

Sure enough a small strand of saliva, dangled from the corner of the mystic's mouth.

With a last look, Beast Boy flipped over to the other alien's room. No matter how much he'd like to stare at Raven's drool strand (and tape it for some necessary blackmail) this hacking thing did have a purpose. A purpose he'd need to complete, hopefully before dawn.

This pranking was really cutting in on his sleepy time.

After making sure that the Tameranian girl was as surely sleeping as her snores suggested, Beast Boy flipped to the resident half-robot.

Beast Boy shrugged, and almost flicked away when something caught his eye.

"A teddy-bear?!" Beast Boy screeched, soft enough not to wake anyone, but loud enough so the exclamation points weren't wasted.

The Cyborg, lying upright on his vertical table, had something small and furry clutched in one hand. Beast Boy's shoulders shook silently as he saved the footage to his computer.

"Now, Robin. Let's make sure you're all tucked up safe." Beast Boy clicked on Robin's room and checked quickly. It was getting late, and he did have things to finish.

With a sigh, Beast Boy closed his computer with a click and slid it into a drawer. This was defiantly something he'd do again. And, shutting off his light, the super-hero morphed into a hawk and flew out the open window.

* * *

Jump City, with the exception of criminals, usually went to bed around 10:30. So at this late hour of 1:45, Beast Boy was having a little trouble finding what was needed for his prank. It wasn't until flying to one of the outer regions of the city, did he spot a little 24/7 pharmacy.

With a sigh of relief, the boy landed and hurried inside. A bored looking teenager, with long blonde hair, looked up as he entered. If she was shocked (which Beast Boy thought she was, after all he was devilishly attractive) she didn't show it much.

"Can I help you?" she looked even more bored up close.

"Erm…yeah actually. You see my friends and I were bored all week so I, brilliantly, decided to spice things up a little bit by starting this annual thing I do early. So everyday I've been hitting them with a new prank. But now they've given me a guard all day so I can't slip away to do anything. But they don't guard me at night, something I find really dumb, and now I've searched all over town for an open store so I can buy what I need for my next prank."

Beast Boy heaved in a huge breath.

The girl just stared at him.

And stared.

Beast Boy coughed. "Um…I'd like a couple bottles of orange hair dye, preferably the kind that washes out, some of that powder girls put on their faces, as dark as you've got, and do you have any red-colored contact lenses?"

Wordlessly the teenage shop assistant took a couple bottles from behind her, and a small container from under the counter.

"That'll be 73.95."

* * *

With a heavy sigh, the green teen (heh heh, green teen, green teen) dragged his feet (and shopping bags) across the floor.

So. Tired. Need. Sleep.

With out kicking off his shoes, the boy fell asleep, draped across his bed like an animal.

* * *

"Good morning, friends!" Starfire sang cheerfully, coming into the kitchen in her usual hyper way. "I hope you have all enjoyed your time of rest!" Now that she had gotten a good night sleep she was back to normal, cheerfulness wise.

Her answer was three caffeine deprived Titans, turning and glaring at her.

"Oh! Right. Quiet." Starfire whispered, tiptoeing, gleefully to the fridge.

After a few sips of coffee (or tea, in Raven's case), the three started to resemble human beings.

"So, has anyone seen Beast Boy this morning?" Robin asked, as he watched Cyborg prepare waffles.

"No."

"Haven't seen him all morning."

Raven just shook her head slightly.

"I hope he's not planning anything. He sure seemed happy last night." Cyborg said, looking around warily as if expecting the Titan in question to jump out, yelling 'yoohoo'.

"Perhaps our friend feels badly for hurting our feelings and has been planning the party of surprise." Starfire suggested, looking hopeful. She really wanted the pranking to be over.

"Maybe, Star," Robin said, smiling slightly.

"Still, I shall go fetch friend Beast Boy, before all the waffles are consumed." Starfire floated her way to the door and…

"AIIII!!"

With an earsplitting shriek, Starfire zipped back across the room and smacked right into Raven, who was holding a full plate of waffles.

"What? What!?" Robin yelled, looking around wildly with a bird-a-rang in his fist.

Cyborg, with a clunk, somehow managed to hit himself with a frying pan as he swiveled around, looking at the two girls lying in a syrupy mess.

"What's wrong?" Raven asked trying to keep anger from emerging. She had really wanted those waffles.

Starfire just sat shaking, clutching the empath tightly around the neck, and pointed at the doorway.

"Hey guys, what's shaking?" Beast Boy asked, coming down the steps as if everything was normal.

But of course when things are normal, orange-skinned aliens don't go around screaming and hugging an unhuggable Goth, masked superheroes don't spin around like an idiot looking for the cause of trouble, and a half-robot with an intelligence to match any super computer, does not hit himself in the head with a frying pan.

The four Titans just stared in horror at what was currently helping himself to a plate of waffles. That…_thing_… could not be Beast Boy. It sounded like Beast Boy, acted like Beast Boy, and it certainly smelled like Beast Boy but it most certainly was not Beast Boy.

Because as every avid Titan fan knows, Beast Boy does not have flaming orange hair, bright enough to match Ron Weasley's, nor does he have nearly brown skin. And as icing on the cake, Beast Boy does certainly **not **blood red irises.

The thing, for it most certainly not be Beast Boy, chewed thoughtfully.

"Hmm, not your best Cyborg. Sorry dude."

It was the masked crime fighter that finally managed to say something.

"I, uh….Beast Boy?...What?...I…uhh…huh?"

Beast Boy looked confused, but if you looked closer you'd be able to see the mischief in his blood-red eyes.

"I'm sorry. Could you repeat that?"

"What the heck happened to you!?" Cyborg bellowed, apparently coming out of a shock-induced faint.

Beast Boy looked puzzled. He glanced down at his skin and, to the surprise of all present, his lower lip started to wobble. With a small cry he glared at all present.

"Get off my back! I'm a growing boy!"

He then left the kitchen, leaving the remaining Titans to stare wide-eyed at each other. Once outside the door, Beast Boy's face broke out into the biggest grin imaginable.

No one could ever say that he wasn't a good actor.

"I'd like to thank the academy," he said, wiping away a fake tear. With a little giggle he raced back to his bedroom.

* * *

"Beast Boy? I wish to make the apologies!" A high pitched voice sounded sad on the other side of the titanium door.

Beast Boy stood up grinning. It was time to complete the second half of his two-part prank.

The sooner the better. This face powder was starting to give him a rash. How could girls stand it?

He clicked a button and the door opened. He adopted a sad, sniffly expression. Starfire's eyes almost drowned in tears at her friend. They had been so rude to him!

"So you guys aren't going to make fun of me any more?" Beast Boy threw in a sniff for good measure.

Starfire shook her head wildly, cascades of hair flying. "I promise there will be no more mean talk or looks at your recent bodily changes."

Beast Boy ducked his head, hiding his grin.

"Thanks Star, that means a lot."

With that done, he walked ahead of her to the kitchen where he knew the others would be sitting down to lunch.

"Hey guys! Star told me about the apologies. It really means a lot in my time of late puberty and…hey is that tofu?!"

With a boyish giggle, Beast Boy heaped the sloppy white goop onto his plate. While chewing he glanced around the table until his eyes rested on Robin.

And they rested and rested.

"What?" Robin turned to the green changeling who had been staring at him for over a minute.

Immediately the green impish creature started laughing like his life depended on it. The Titans stared, looking very confused.

Though Robin just looked annoyed.

Beast Boy grinned. "Sorry. I just remembered something really funny."

One by one, the Titans went back to their food, although all (with the exception of Starfire) glanced suspiciously at the currently brownish teen.

Beast Boy's attention turned to Cyborg. The robot looked at him quicker than Robin had, but before his mouth opened, laughter was emitting once more from Beast Boy's mouth. This time the Titans ignored him and continued eating.

Raven was his next victim.

It took quite a long time of staring before Raven glanced up.

Beast Boy could tell, as he was laughing, that he was getting on the Titan's nerves. Robin's jaw seemed to be clamping tighter, Raven's face had a facial tic and Cyborg was glaring at him openly.

"Well that was deee-licious. I'm gonna read comics." Beast Boy dropped his plate in the sink (causing a crash that made Starfire jump violently) and hurtled over to a pile of messily stacked comic books lying on the table.

As he picked out a book, he allowed his gaze to drift to Starfire. She immediately looked at him, and flinched as he started laughing uproariously. As he laughed, Beast Boy mentally patted himself on the back.

It seemed that he had successfully gotten back at the Titans for raiding his room (and actually putting his clothes inside his closet. Phh, amateurs) and for thinking he required someone to keep his out of trouble.

When anyone knew that a team of super heros with amazing martial arts abilities/demon powers/alien strength/cyber technology would never be able to do that.

**The End**

* * *

A/N: Ok I hope you guys enjoyed that chapter. I enjoyed writing it. :D Hopefully you'll leave a review. :winkwink:

Until next time.

Super Reader


	8. Number 2

A/N: Hey guys! Gun toten Girly here!

Now, we've gotten a very logical review by TheSilentShogun, and I'd like to say I'm sorry if we confused you.

Here's we actually intended to do:

1) Number 6 was for Raven only

2) Number 10 was for Robin only

3) Number 14 was for Cyborg, Raven, and Robin. Not just for Robin

4) Number 30 was for Starfire and Robin, not just Robin

5) Number 13 was for Cyborg only (blaming Robin was just an added bonus)

6) Number 25 was for ALL of the Titans

7) Number 27 was for ALL of the Titans

So, essentially Robin was only pranked once. As in, individually picked out and pranked out of sheer spite.

Sorry for the confusion! And again, sorry TheSilentShogun, we didn't mean to pick you out, but Super Reader and I have been thinking that it is pretty confusing.

We also made the rule so no Titan can be picked on more then once.

Now, here's your next chapter, Number 2!

(Slight graphic scenes in early parts of story)

* * *

Starfire. What an unusual name. Yet, if you were to go to the nearest High school, you would find that name quite popular in many groups of boys.

She was a gorgeous looking being. Even if she wasn't human and wasn't polytheistic, she had the looks and body of a goddess. Her red, flowing hair and copper skin matched amazingly well despite many arguments among news articles that she uses tanning lotion. Her emerald green eyes and long legs were just an added bonus.

But there was a catch to this beauty.

Her innocent ability to be extremely naïve.

Now, many people find this cute and adorable. How can one person from such a war stricken planet be so innocent and thoughtless?

But the Titans found this extremely annoying... sometimes.

Especially if the alien princess asks very uncomfortable questions; such as one memorable moment in the Titans history...

**_:'Flashback':_**

_It was Cyborg's 17th birthday and all the Titans were invited to Titans tower._

_It was the biggest event so far, besides the Brotherhood of Evil's reign. Cyborg was the oldest Titan globally, which was a lot of Titans. Next year, people world-wide would now be saved by The Titans, no longer The Teen Titans._

_Argent, Hotspot, Bumble Bee, Aqualad, Mas, Menos, Speedy, Thunder, Lightening, Wildebeest, Red Star, Kole, Gnarrk, Kid Flash, Jericho, Herald, Killowat, Pantha, Bushido, Melvin, Timmy, Teether, and Jinx were all hanging out at Titans Tower._

_Streamers, balloons, music, and many other party favorite objects were strewn across the floor._

_It was during a game of Twister that Starfire possibly asked the most embarrassing question in the history of male kind. And make Speedy have a permanent blush on his cheeks; for every time she has seen him after the incident, he was constantly blushing._

_Speedy was on his hands and feet, Bumble Bee arched over his back reaching for the same colors as him, Raven was underneath Speedy, her hands right next to his on a different color circle. _

_Now, it was amazing in itself that Raven decided to play Twister. But much begging, bribing, bargaining, and pleading later, she was now a representative for Cyborg's team; Speedy representing Robin's team, and Bumble Bee standing for Kid Flash's team._

_In big huge letters on the piece of paper that was tied around Teether's neck was this:_

**_Cyborg's team: Beast Boy, Raven, Thunder, Jinx, Killowat, and Melvin._**

**_Robin's team: Speedy, Starfire, Hotspot, Mas, Lightening, and Red Star._**

**_Kid Flash's team: Argent, Bumble Bee, Aqualad, Menos, Gnarrk, and Jericho._**

_Many Titans did not want to risk playing the game. It involved many twisting and flexibility, many claiming they did not have those abilities._

_'Liars', Raven had grunted._

_It was now the final round, whoever won this would break the tie that the teams were currently on. The white board that Beast Boy had used for answers to many diabolical plots by villains; was standing at the far end of the room. Cyborg's team: 2 points. Robin's team: 2 points. And Kid Flash's team: 2 points._

_Needless to say this was the tie breaker. Who knew that people would be so competitive over a Twister game?_

_Raven was fully aware that if Bumble Bee were to collapse, then Speedy would collapse, then they both would land on her and she would collapse._

_Which is why she had her muscles tense, ready to keep themselves as straight as possible when they did fall on her; for Bumble Bee's hand was slipping._

_It was then that Starfire made the comment, quite loudly, in fact._

_"Friend Robin, why are friend Speedy's pants expanding in his' special area' as you Earthlings often say, and why is it-?"_

_Robin had clamped his hand over Starfire's mouth, preventing her from saying any more then she had already said. But it was too late._

_Raven had shot out from underneath the archer and Bumble Bee flew off of his back, everyone laughing heartily as Speedy stood up from the mat, blushing madly._

_No, it was not what everyone had thought it was. In actuality, Speedy's boxers had slipped slightly and gathered in... _that_ area._

_But now it was a memory in the Titan's heads forever. Raven never again did play Twister, and Bumble Bee had always sworn that she would remain on top of the heap if she ever did play again._

**_:'End Flashback':_**

Beast Boy had to admit, it was pretty mean for Starfire to say that. Especially to guys, of all people. She hadn't intended to do badly, for sure. But still...

Beast Boy's hand dragged over his mouth. He didn't have that much time until the end of the week, so he had to act fast on who he was going to prank next.

_'Ah, what the heck?' _He thought. Starfire was already in his mind, why not prank her?

_'It would be pretty mean though... but she still shouldn't have said that. She knows from countless talks with Raven to never talk about that area of a boy...'_

Beast Boy froze on the spot.

_'So, if that's what they talk about during girl talks... then what else do they talk about?' _The changeling shuddered.

_'Oh god, what if they 'discussed' about that one time I accidentally ran out of the bathroom when the alarm rang...'_

His eyes measured about the same size of basketball.

_'Oh no they didn't! Just for that, I'm going to do this one way or another. How dare they talk about me when I'm volnu- volnirt- volneratop- When I'm pulling up my pants! Stupid Raven and her long words..."_

After thinking straight for over 3 minutes (trust him, this was a new record for him. Last time, he only thought for 5 minutes! Wow!) he ran over to his desk to look at a prank for the beautiful alien. It was 3 o'clock in the morning and he was dead tired. But he had to do this. God did he have to do this.

Running his finger over the sacred list, they stopped not to far from the beginning.

_'Huh, not physically endangering and not to bad of a joke. Although, if switching underwear is a serious crime, then I wonder what messing with food is...'_

Shrugging off the question, the green teen (tee hee...) trudged off the common room, stopping only once to hear if Starfire was asleep.

It wasn't a very long stop. The snoring was unbelievably loud, and sometimes Beast boy wondered how she can be a shallow sleeper.

_'That's right. I need to be quieter. Can't go stumbling everywhere and banging on walls. I wonder if she could smell if the mustard was messed with... probably. If she has _nine _stomachs, then who knows how many noses she has stuffed in her head... no offence to Star of course. Raven would probably find out though and make me tell her what's going on. Yeah right! I won't tell her nothing! Oh wait, I've waited too long thinking... dang!"_

So off he sneaked into the kitchen, opening the refrigerator and grabbing the jumbo size bottle of mustard that Starfire kept for good measure. Then, he grabbed the ketchup bottle off the shelf.

"Uh oh," He said, looking at the bottles. Nothing looked different; they were ordinary red and yellow ketchup and mustard bottles.

But that's where the problem lied. If he were to switch the labels the bottles would remain the same color, virtually useless in changing the labels.

"Okay," He whispered. "Now, I can either waste all of my time scooping the ketchup into the mustard," Tears watered in his eyes as he thought having ketchup dangling off of his fingers. "Or I can completely change the bottle colors... somehow."

Beast Boy took his time going over the two options. Getting his hands dirty or being creative?

It was an easy decision.

Get dirty of course!

* * *

Beast Boy grinned inwardly as he sat down at the kitchen table, a huge plate of tofu waffles on his plate. It was Raven's turn watching him, and although she always kept her eye on him, she usually let him do whatever he want, seeing as she really didn't care.

Starfire floated over to the table, a yellow bottle in her hand with the label "Mustard" written on the front.

Oh, what a lie that label was. For it wasn't ketchup or mustard inside the bottle.

Oh no, last night, Beast Boy had found something much more delectable to replace the yellow substance.

Something green and chunky.

... No! Not him! He's not chunky! Something _wet_, green, and chunky.

He watched casually as she took a sip off her straw and...

Coughed.

And coughed again. Tears appeared in her eyes as she chucked the bottle across the room and through the window.

"Eh, Star? Why did you just-?" But Robin was stopped cold in his tracks. What was up with him being picked on and

"Friends!" Starfire wheezed tears evident on her cheeks. "Something has been disturbed with my mustard of goodness and I cannot stand the taste at whatever was replacing it!"

Beast Boy kept a straight face as he looked out the window to see the hole in the glass. Anyone looking on would say that he was dead serious and intent on hurting anyone that would harm his friend.

But on the inside...

Yeah, not much said there. Let's just say two Beast Boy business men were shaking hands and chuckling lightly.

Well, not very lightly. More like trying to contain tears.

"Who did this?" Robin demanded. Raven and Cyborg instinctively looked towards Beast Boy, but Beast Boy looked completely serious when he said:

"Dude, I didn't touch that bottle." Which was true in a twisted way. He didn't _touch _the bottle itself; he touched the contents _inside_ the bottle.

Genius Beast Boy. You're not really lying- uh oh, Raven's looking this way.

"Are you sure Beast Boy?"

"Yeah dude, I wasn't even awake last night." Another half-true statement. He wasn't really fully awake; he was half asleep when he committed the prank.

"Beast Boy, if you did-"

"Dude! Robin! I didn't touch anything of Starfire's today!" Ha! No lies! He touched them last night! Not today.

"Beast Boy-" Robin's eyes were squinted. He knew he was behind this. He just knew it!

"Look, you can smell my hands and know nothing is on them! I'm innocent!"

Crash and burn. Raven squinted her eyes at him, sensing the large amounts of deceitful emotions and cold feelings wafting from him.

_Ah man! She knows now!_

Robin huffed and dragged Starfire out of the room and down the hall, motioning for Cyborg to follow and for Raven to stay there.

The doors closed and now they were alone.

"You did do something, didn't you?" She asked coldly. After all, she did have a reason to be cold to him. He had tampered with her best friend's food for goodness' sake!

With lowered ears and an expression on his face no one could classify besides regret, the changeling nodded. Even if the motion was only half a centimeter long.

Raven set her book down and rubbed her temples.

"Beast Boy, I have no idea why you're doing these things. They are stupid, immature, annoying, and one day either you or somebody else is going to get hurt."

Beast Boy blinked. Did she really care about him? Under all of that icy-ness and sarcasm, did she really have a heart, no matter how small it was?

"I dunno why I do it. It's just, I have to. I've been doing it forever." He poked his fingers together and lowered his eyes.

Raven raised an eyebrow. "You have to?" She highly doubted that he 'had to' do these things.

"Yeah." Said changeling nodded his head to prove his point. "Ever since I was little, my dad would always pull pranks on my mom and I," He closed his eyes and let out a deep breath; after all, it was about his parents. "So when I was older, he taught me no matter what, always prank the one's you love."

Raven blinked. The ones he loved? That means...

"Yeah, you guys are my family," Beast Boy scratched the back of his head awkwardly. He always did this when he was nervous. "...Sorta. I mean, I've always hung out with you guys and I guess I just thought of it that way."

Raven looked onward at him, her 'mono' brow creasing slightly. Beast Boy looked at her.

"Sooo..." The sorceress looked up at him. "Can you keep this a secret? Just until this week is over? Please? And not tell Starfire that I put relish in her mustard bottle?"

The girl waited a few seconds, mulling over the outcomes if she did... and because she wanted Beast Boy to suffer slightly from the suspense.

Oh how much of a meanie Raven was.

She nodded and he finished scarfing down his cold waffles. 'Don't ever let good food go to waste' was his motto... and Cyborg's too.

Beast Boy would never be able to guess how much he had actually told Raven. He thought it was just an explanation, but to the empath it went deeper.

_So, _she thought, after she let the green boy go play video games. _This is all his father's doing?_

* * *

A/N: Okay! Not a very long chapter, but yet it also gave a point as to why he did this and he actually shared it with one of the Titans.

Now, this is not BB/Rae in ANY WAY! Seriously! No pairings allowed in this story unless Super Reader and I discuss it over and agree on one. Most possibly it would be one with Cyborg considering how our takes on couples are extremely different and involve Raven, Robin, Starfire, and Beast Boy (this would be a shocker to most people. But it just goes to show that we can be friends! _Best _friends, in fact!

Okay, wait for another great installment in Super Reader's category and number and we'll move on from there!

-Gun toten Girly


	9. Number 7

A/N: Ok, first off I am so sorry for this taking so long. I actually wrote this a while ago, but I didn't like it. It's still not my favorite by far but Gun toten Girly said she liked it and that I should post it. I think the story is winding down now. I think there will be about 2 more chapters, 3 at the most. I hope you guys have liked the story ok. So if there's a prank on the list that we haven't done yet that you guys want to see, tell us now.

This is number 17.

Disclaimer: Own nothing. At all.

* * *

There was nothing Beast Boy hated more than crime. Crime, the very thing he had been fighting against for the last who knows how many years. Crime was unnecessary, mean and dishonest. This was the reason he was now spending the afternoon in a Best Buy, looking for certain CDs instead of downloading them from the comfort of his bedroom walls. Remember kids, piracy is a crime.

Anyway.

It was all part of his latest prank of course. He didn't usually hang out in an electronics store. Nah, he had _people_ do that for him. People like his Aunt Caitlyn and Grandpa Nick, who usually sent a dish of roast beef and orthopaedic shoes respectively along with the CD player, but that was irrelevant.

He could have asked them to buy what he needed, but he feared they'd: a) think he was more insane then they already thought (which was why they sent him a straight jacket one year…but no one really needed to know that) or: b) that he was continuing his dad's tradition.

Of course, he was continuing it, but they didn't have to know that.

So Beast Boy found himself in the children's aisle of the CD section, dressed in a trench coat, a large floppy hat (the only thing he had had time to steal from Starfire's room) and discreet black sunglasses.

There really was no doubt as to why he had already been searched by security and then asked for an autograph by well-meaning, but stupid shop workers who didn't realize that his bare hands were green and clawed. Idiots.

Avoiding several customers, Beast Boy made his way to the checkout counter. The lady working there raised her eyebrows, but said nothing as she scanned the various soundtracks and rang them up.

Hercules... Beep!

The Little Mermaid... Beep!

Aladdin... Beep!

Oliver and Company... Beep!

Beauty and the Beast... Beep!

Cinderella... Beep! (This one took a bit longer for the clerk to ring up after her mild laugh-attack)

and

Sleeping Beauty... Beep!

To name a few, of course.

"Not really gender orientated, are ya boy?" The lady asked sarcastically, bagging the soundtracks.

Beast Boy's green cheeks flushed to a pukey color as he grabbed the bags and left the store.

_What I go through to keep old traditions alive…._

* * *

Upon returning, he had the site of a bored looking Raven to greet him.

"Um…hey..." Beast Boy said, shifting the bags out of view.

The mystic made a noncommittal grunt.

"Where are the others?" he asked.

"Stopping Dr. Light. But of course, as you can't be left alone in the Tower, someone had to stay behind. Robin said I should, mostly because you can go to jail for scaring a villain half to death." Raven never looked up as she continued. "Is there something I should know about? Prank wise? For tonight?"

Beast Boy sweat dropped. "Nope. Not at all. I just decided that I'd catch up on my…Disney listening." He grimaced. Wow, he'd heard better lies from a freakin' lie detector.

Raven didn't look up.

He took that as his cue to exit stage left. In other words, walk casually until out of hearing distance and then tear off to his room as if his shoes were on fire.

* * *

Beast Boy started the first soundtrack once he noticed Starfire looking sleepy. He set the Aladdin track on max volume, stuffed a pair of ear plugs in to protect his sensitive hearing, and for good measure started singing along.

"A WHOLE NEW WORLD!! A DAZZLING PLACE I NEVER KNEW!!"

Just as Beast Boy knew, Cyborg, Starfire and Robin burst in guns blazing. Figuratively speaking of course.

"Alright! Who's killing a goat?" Cyborg demanded over the loud music.

Beast Boy looked and felt hurt. "That was my singing, dude. I'll have you know that in Japan, I'm considered an excellent singer."

Cyborg and Robin looked at each other sceptically, while Starfire rubbed her eyes.

"Fine. Maybe just turn it down a bit, ok?" Robin asked as the three left the room. Beast Boy rubbed his hands together.

"Sure Robin, buddy, ol' pal."

"UNBELIEVABLE SIGHTS!! INDESCRIBABLE FEELING!"

* * *

It was only after he visited the living room for a soda that he saw his unmatchable singing talent begin to take effect.

Robin had covered the side of his head with the dirty couch cushion, Raven was using her powers to cover her ears, Starfire was sitting looking very much awake and Cyborg had turned down his internal hearing to zero. The half robot was definitely faring the best.

Beast Boy had to congratulate his fellow teammates when they all left to give sleep a chance. Robin asked him again to turn it down, which he did, by one notch.

* * *

But none of the Titans cracked. Besides Beast Boy, who was singing along to "Under the Sea" for the fifth time. Finally he heard a shout.

Grinning, he turned down the sound just enough to hear who had shouted and what they had said.

"SHUT UP THE STUPID MUSIC, GRASS STAIN! I CAN HEAR IT EVEN IN THE SOUND PROOF ROOM!!" Cyborg shouted at the top of his lungs. And Beast Boy shouted back his prepared line.

"I'm unlocking my inner child, you insensitive Cyborg!" And he turned the music back up to maximum and sang along with increased tempo.

* * *

By one o'clock almost all the Titans had cracked and screamed out in frustration. By all I mean everyone except Raven. Even Beast Boy had given little groans during the particularly loud parts. But he carried on until he knew that he had gotten to all of them. Including the mistress of the dark. But he was beginning to think it was impossible.

It was only when black shadows began to trickle into the room did Beast Boy regain some hope. The raven shaped shadow entered through the floor, before becoming solid.

Beast Boy almost wished he hadn't gotten to her.

Raven's face was suspiciously calm. The calm before the storm, Beast Boy's mind gulped.

Raven walked up to him, grabbed his shirt front and yanked him forward. Even though she was talking through clenched teeth Beast Boy had no problem hearing her over "Poor Unfortunate Souls".

"Beast Boy, I don't care how attached you are to keeping your dad's tradition alive. You. Will. Shut. The. Damn. Music. Up." Beast Boy's face looked blank, though his mind was screaming hallelujah.

"But…but I'm unlocking my inner child," he said lamely.

Raven's eyes glowed white. A tendril of black energy lashed out and smashed the CD player against the wall.

"Now your inner child is dead." She growled, turned into the Raven shadow again, and disappeared.

As the silence fell, simultaneous sighs of relief were heard from all parts of the Tower.

* * *

A/N: Blergh. Not my best work by far. Even though I don't like it much, it would be nice of you guys to leave a review. Since the story is almost over and all. :D

Super Reader


	10. Number 15

**Authoress Note: **So sorry for the delay, guys! I have a lot of stories going on over in my area and I got really caught up with them.

It was only when Super Reader informed me of how many hits and reviews we have did I remember about this story.

So, in honor of my forgetfulness and your guys' loyal-ness, I hereby post (or Super Reader posts) Number 15!

You guys are wonderful! Thank you for the support!

Enjoy!

Beast Boy tried not to cry.

He truly did.

Maybe Raven was right. Maybe his inner child _was_ dead. He certainly hadn't felt the need to joke anyone since that night.

Or maybe....

Maybe Raven just needed to be PWNED!

No, no. That would be too obvious. She had probably glued her doors shut and had an alarm taped above her doorway. Maybe her windows are still open. Her bed is right underneath them, so maybe...

Nah. He would probably get burned into a Thanksgiving turkey for his troubles.

Beast Boy looked over at his desk, Sheila. If he would have known better, angels were singing somewhere in the background and a light glow was emanating from the top drawer on his desk where The List was.

But, of course, Beast Boy knew better. It was a choir of devils laughing, not angels. Pft.

The green changeling raced across the room (tripping once or twice on clothes and random items thrown around) and sat on his desk. The chair had been eaten by Silkie as revenge for sitting in his bodily cleanings corner, so Beast Boy had to resort to sitting on his desk.

Not very comfortable when you have to bend down to open a drawer between your legs.

No, not really.

No.

So with that said, Beast Boy awkwardly pulled out the list, all the while wondering why he sat on the desk in the first place when he could have just stood in front of it. The torn, eraser marked, sloppy paper came out of the drawer. The green boy looked over his list, overlooking the ones that he had crossed out. A few stood out to him, but they would be increasingly difficult now that Raven knew about his plan.

Which was alright, now. He knew she would do anything he said unless she wanted to get pranked as well. Nothing bothered Raven more than getting a practical joke laid on her.

What a wuss.

Then again, his joke _had_ been pretty mean...

Oh well. It was funny. And the look on her face when she pulled out those porn magazines was priceless.

Sigh.

Now, back to work. Who would be the one person that wouldn't suspect anything to happen to him?

...or her?

Beast Boy started laughing maniacally, leaning back on his desk and hands clutching the paper to chest. From another person's viewpoint, it would have sounded almost identical to the cackling of the little kitten in The Emperor's New Groove.

But Beast Boy never told anyone that he was actually the voice for the kitten.

His ego would have dropped dramatically if the public knew.

Looking over the prank once more, Beast Boy paused while on his way out the door. How would he do this? Shrugging it off — and suspiciously looking out his doorway for any cameras that were pointed on him — Beast Boy crept down the hallway into the common room. The others had bolted his window shut after they figured out how he was escaping every night. But they didn't to the common room.

Opening the window, Beast Boy leapt out into the night, morphing into a bird at the last second. His wallet was in his talons, and with it he flew to the nearest beauty store.

Raven was sleeping peacefully when a knock resounded on her door. At first she thought it was a tap of rain on her window, and turned around on her bed. When the annoying noise ceased after a full minute, Raven drifted asleep again.

Only to have someone pat her back lightly. Well, lightly for Beast Boy. For Raven it nearly knocked the air out of her lungs.

She sprung out of her bed, eyes glowing and poised to attack.

When she saw the scene before her, she nearly laughed.

Nearly.

But not quite.

Beast Boy was curled in a ball on the floor, shivering with fear and shock. "Please don't hurt me, please don't hurt me, please don't hurt me" was mumbling out of his mouth, and Raven felt her underused laugh box twinge slightly from his position.

But only slightly.

"Beast Boy!" She hissed, suddenly aware that she was wearing a small tank top and short shorts. What? It was hot tonight. Beast Boy looked like he was fairing no better; he was wearing a t-shirt and a pair of boxers. Raven's foot came within inches of colliding with Beast Boy's face before he sprung to his feet, a bottle of.... hair dye? in his hands.

"He, hey Rae," his voice squeaked. Raven could truly be menacing when she chose to be. Especially with her hair looking like a haystack and her eyes having huge bags under them.

She looked like a vampire, really. Her teeth were grinding, the light shining from the moonlight just right on them, her skin a very pale color...

Her eyes were glowing too.

Uh-oh.

"Beast Boy! I was sleeping! Give me one good reason why I shouldn't send you to another dimension!"

He thought hard. Truly, he did. The same result was one would get after drinking a shake too fast. "Uh... 'cause if you do I'll just prank you again?"

Raven's eyes returned back to her normal color, and she rubbed her temples. Sometimes, Beast Boy could be such an idiot. "Beast Boy, if you were in another dimension, you couldn't prank me, or anyone else."

Beast Boy's eyes darted back and forth between the door, Raven, and the bottle of hair dye in his hands. Oh well, might as well go all the way anyway.

"Whatever!" He hissed. "I need you to do this for me,"

Raven leaned back on her heels. "Excuse me? Why would I do anything for you? All you've done is prank everyone and myself! I should just tell the others about this!"

Beast Boy decided that begging wasn't going to work. He could see it in her eyes that she would not listen to him. He bent his head upward — not the most comfortable position when trying to make a girl do something for you — and growled in his chest. His morals went completely against being aggressive with a woman — his mother _actually_ taught him manners other than saying "excuse me" when he burped loudly — but this was essential.

Raven's eyebrows rose to her hairline, an intense expression for someone like her. Was Beast Boy trying to scare her? Pft, she could do that a thousand times louder and manage to scare him to Madagascar.

At least then he would be with his own kind.

Brainless animals.

Ha.

"Raven. You and I both know that you won't send me to another dimension —"

"I wouldn't?" She cut in.

Beast Boy glared at her. "So either you do this for me, or I will make your life really... uncool this entire week." Stupid Raven and her really long words....

Raven thought of the options. Either she gets to pull a joke on someone she has a grudge against (i.e. – all of her teammates), get revenge, and see something hilarious — judging by Beast Boy's hair dye.

Or...

She could tell on him like a tattle-tale, make things less interesting in the tower, and get pranked on anyway.

Now, really, which one would you rather choose?

Beast Boy dearly hoped that Raven would do this. He needed her on his side for this prank.

'Cause, you know; who knows what they'll find in a girl's bathroom? He heard they actually have strawberry soap. That would completely cause his senses to go haywire.

Or... some... _stuff_ under the sink...

Hey! It wasn't his fault! He had to go to the bathroom really bad one day and he used the girls' bathroom real quick! They didn't have toilet paper and he thought that they would have some under the sink.

Hahaha. That was a day he wished not to relive.

Hehe... yeah.

He was pretty sure his face was beet red right now.

But who cares, right?

_"Yup, yup, yup!"_

Wow, he shouldn't have watched those Disney movies last night. Though "The Land before Time" wasn't Disney, they still had some pretty gnarly songs.

Ducky was his favorite character.

Ya know, bein' green and all...

But, still...

It was a freakin' awesome movie.

Raven sighed and held out her hand. "What do I have to do?"

Beast Boy squealed — yes _squealed _— and told her everything she needed to do. A few comments made that facial tick reappear, but Beast Boy edited most of the stuff he was going to say.

No need to have her back out now.

The next morning, Beast Boy and Raven sat together at the breakfast table. Cyborg was in the kitchen making breakfast for everyone, except Beast Boy, and Robin was reading the newspaper on the couch. To hold pretenses, Raven would flash her eyes up at Beast Boy to see if he was doing anything fishy or worth mentioning aloud. Cyborg would stay as far from his green friend as possible — in hopes that he wouldn't get pranked if he kept his distance — and Robin was fairly confident that the promise of a severe punishment was what kept Beast Boy from pranking him.

Ha. If only he knew.

It was the very time in which Raven and Beast Boy were waiting for. Starfire was in the shower, and everyone was in the common room. Though it was cruel to continue with this prank, Raven couldn't pass up the opportunity. Even though Starfire would think Beast Boy did it — in which it would be Beast Boy's fault for making a reputation for himself — Raven was the one that actually replaced her shampoo with blue hair dye, and her conditioner with green.

Starfire was a sweet person, but there was only so much you could take before your sweet tooth gets rotted and has to be pulled out.

So all the two had to do was sit and wait for the alien to come blowing the door up.

Raven could see the perfect scenario in her head.

Starfire comes bounding into the room, eyes alight with green fire and foam dripping from her mouth. She would immediately accuse Beast Boy and cause him to stray from the tower for days on end, in fear that she would literally kill him. Starfire would be distraught and not take Raven shopping with her because the citizens would most likely take pictures.

The empath inwardly sighed.

Perfect.

A scream echoed through the tower. Beast Boy, thank the lord, was eating cereal at the moment. So to cover his laugh, he began choking on his cereal.

Or, at least that's what Raven thought. He could actually be choking, but she wouldn't care.

Robin and Cyborg dropped what they were doing and looked at the door. Hysterical sounds and giggles came from behind, and Beast Boy looked warily at Raven, who raised her eyebrow at the green boy.

He was dead meat.

Beast Boy met the angry gazes of Robin and Cyborg. Gulping he sprung from his seat and started to clean up his bowl. Luckily he didn't trip over his feet again like he did last night when Raven yelled at him to go to bed after fulfilling his prank. He _should _probably get a head start running away...

The door blew open right when Beast Boy's foot was dangling out the window. A huge smile was plastered on Starfire's face as she twirled around, turquoise locks of hair fanning out in front of her face.

"Friends, is my new hair color not wondrous?"

**Authoress Note: **So I thought I'd add a little twist instead of everyone being upset at Beast Boy. And, of course, this chapter wouldn't be complete without having the scene with Beast Boy trying to convince Raven to help him. It was sorta necessary, so I'm sorry if you thought it was a BB/Rea moment. It wasn't, so don't worry.

I wouldn't do that to you guys.

Review!

-Gun toten Girly


	11. Number 19

A/N: Well, here it is ladies and gents. The glorious number 19. I had way to much fun writing it so I hope it's good. On another note, me and Gun toten Girly are AMAZED (see, all caps) at all the reviews we've been getting. We never knew how much people would love this story. So we are never going to abandon this story. Ever. Never.

Right. Also, when you finish this chapter, make sure to read the Author's Note at the bottom.

Disclaimer: We don't own BB, Star, Rae, Rob or Cy-Cy. They are just pawns in our game. Dr. Goodly, however, belongs to us. *inches away from him*

* * *

**Number 19**

"And then I switched her shampoo and conditioner with blue and green hair dye. It didn't go exactly as planned, she thought it was adorable. Her hair has been blue up until yesterday when she came back from the hairdresser's with indigo curls. I think Cyborg blew a fuse when he saw that. And this time it wasn't my fault."

"Uh huh. And how do you feel about that?"

Beast Boy heaved a suffering sigh. Annoying and pointless questions? Check. Walls splattered with probably internet earned certificates? Check. Creaky old guy with a clipboard and glasses? Double check. That's right people. Beast Boy's shenanigans had paid off. Paid off with a free trip to Jump City's most celebrated shrink. Oh joy.

Beast Boy fumed silently. Despite the 'moment' he and Raven had shared the other day, he hadn't missed the smirk on her features when he had been 'taken away.'

"Happy? Sad? Angry?" The therapist (whose name happened to be Dr. Goodly) scribbled something on a paper. Beast Boy rolled his eyes. He wasn't about to make it any easier for the guy.

Dr. Goodly eyed him up and down. Beast Boy shifted uncomfortably. He couldn't help but think that he was the latest in a long line of celebrity patients. He really hoped he didn't have to take a picture with the guy.

"Alright let us assume that you don't feel anything of the sort. Is this some sort of outlet?"

Our hero looked confused. "_What_?"

"Do you have pent-up feelings for one of your teammates?"

Beast Boy's jaw dropped open with a small crack.

"I mean that alien girl is quite pretty. I have even found myself staring quite fondly…"

"Holy Trigon, dude!" Beast Boy clasped hands over his ears. _When I get out of here, you and your face thongs had better watch out. _

Dr. Goodly chuckled lightly, cheeks turning a light pink. "Of course if you have feelings for another part of the team. Your leader is quite fit…"

"ROBIN! I'm ready to go home now!" Beast Boy howled, scratching at the door.

* * *

Robin flicked through a magazine in the clinic's waiting room. Across from him, Starfire was putting puce colored barrettes in her purple hair and Raven was reading one of her endless books. Cyborg had elected to stay home and wait for the new (and English only) game station to arrive.

Starfire paused. "Friends, did you hear that?"

Raven and Robin looked at each other and then turned in the direction of Dr. Goodly's office.

"I didn't hear anything, Star," Robin said kindly.

"I was sure I heard something," Starfire frowned.

"I didn't hear anything either. You're imagining things," Raven droned and went back to her book.

Robin shrugged and went back to staring at the magazine. So... traffic colors were in this season. 'Bout time.

* * *

Beast Boy, against his free will, was sitting once again on the magenta leather couch. _(Seriously, who in the heck had a magenta leather couch??)_ If he hadn't been threatened with weekly sessions for a year, he would have scratched through that door and been half way to Timbuktu before Dr. Goodly could even think of another fantasy involving one of the Titans.

Beast Boy inched further away from the Doctor as a thought hit him. He really didn't want to know if he was present in any sort of fantasy.

"So tell me Beast Boy, what is this compulsive need to prank people? April Fools has come and gone."

Beast Boy screamed like Abu from Aladdin. (He had voiced him as well. Shh…don't tell.) Some how the so called 'doctor' had managed to sneak across the room and sit next to the green changeling.

Like his tail was on fire, Beast Boy leaped across the room.

"Uhh….I like sitting on…flowerpots?" Beast Boy offered when Dr. Goodly looked confused.

"Yay flowerpots." Beast Boy said, waving his fingers in the air.

Goodly raised an eyebrow and scribbled something down. "So would you care to explain why you prank people? We are not going to finish until you tell me why and I can offer a reasonable psychological explanation."

Beast Boy glared briefly. He had never told anyone (with the exception of Raven) why he pranked people. He didn't really want to tell the first shrink to ask, but he also didn't want to sit here on this stupid flowerpot (which was **really** uncomfortably, thank you very much) until the sun exploded.

Beast Boy heaved a huge sigh. "Well, honestly Doc, I have to say that it started with my dad."

Dr. Goodly's face showed eager anticipation, like a future shrink getting his first clipboard. "Go on."

"My dad always pranked me and my mom around April 1st. Which wasn't such a big deal, everyone does that. But he'd continue for maybe a month after that, just pranking us with whatever prank stuck in his mind. I'll tell you, my mom got pretty angry sometimes. But we both knew that it was my dad's way of getting close to us. So we allowed him to continue. Now I feel that pranking my friends is almost a way of bringing my dad's memory back."

Beast Boy didn't want to admit it but tears were clumping in the corners of his eyes. He coughed loudly and flexed his muscles.

"So that's pretty much the whole story," he finished, voice three decibels lower than usual in an attempt to save some manliness.

All in vain of course. Dr. Goodly was sobbing like an anime character.

Well, Beast Boy was feeling pretty darn awkward.

"That's... the saddest story... I've," Goodly blew his nose, "ever heard!" He looked at Beast Boy with gleaming eyes. "I'd have to say that you're perfectly healthy. There's nothing wrong with bringing your father's memory back."

Beast Boy smiled uneasily. "Right... So…can I go now?"

Dr. Goodly beamed. "Of course! I'll just talk to your leader for a few moments to explain that nothing is wrong with you." He paused and wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. "And maybe I could mention to one of the alien girls that you'd love a date..?"

Beast Boy was already out the door.

Dr. Goodly sighed, disappointed. He glanced in the mirror. "Oh well. Those girls won't be disappointed either way," he straightened his tie and left out the door.

* * *

"We are NEVER going back there again." Raven's normally grey cheeks were a bright red, while Starfire just looked bewildered.

"Please, tell me again why the man asked us both on an evening of fun? He must be 40 Earth years older than we are."

Raven slammed her head into the kitchen table. Robin coughed awkwardly. Beast Boy sat crabbily at the table.

"Did you guys NOT hear me calling for help? Some superheroes you are."

"It's your own fault, Beast Boy. You're the one who needs a shrink," Raven muttered.

"Hel-lo! You've got a freakin' pebble in the middle of your forehead and your father is the reincarnation of evil. And you say I need therapy?"

Raven chose not to respond to that.

"Anyway, as long as we never go back, I'll be fine." Beast Boy stood up.

"Robin?"

The boy wonder looked up tiredly from his seat next to Raven. "What is it Beast Boy?"

A clipboard suddenly appeared in the green changeling's hands as he stared at his leader.

"Do you think that if a blue hippo mated with a red giraffe, they make a purple hipaffe?"

It was safe to say that all occupants of the room were speechless.

"What the hell?" Robin muttered, the swear slipping out in his confusion.

Beast Boy shook his head sadly and turned to leave.

As he left, Robin could have sworn that words such as 'not smart' and 'such a shame' followed in the changeling's wake.

* * *

Now you're probably wondering what the heck just happened. I know right, I totally didn't expect Robin to swear either.

That question, of course, was Beast Boy's next prank. He had thought of it while running out of Dr. Goodly's office. There on his secretary's desk, was a pile of clipboards. Why should he not take one? Just because it had a list of patients names on it. Clipboards could be used for so much more. Like pretending to write down things while performing a new prank.

Beast Boy lounged in Sheila's chair (after Silkie had eaten his other one, he had taken it upon himself to buy a new desk chair. One that matched Sheila perfectly. Hence, Sheila's Chair). He had tons more questions to ask, but he had to go slow. Not too slow, because he did want to play some game station today, but enough so that they really thought he was holding a sort of experiment.

He glanced at his watch (the green one with a picture of Powerpuff-Girl, Buttercup on it) and sighed. At least another 10 minutes before he could ask Cyborg a question.

Might as well start Aunt Krissy's email. Beast Boy pulled out his laptop and started an email.

_Dear Aunt Krissy, _

_For the last time, my name is not Simba…or Hello Kitty…_

* * *

"Hey Cyborg?" Beast Boy chirped, appearing at the half machine's shoulder. Cyborg instinctively shielded his game controller.

"What?"

"New game station?"

"Yep."

"Cool, cool."

Cyborg glanced suspiciously at his little friend before resuming his game.

"How many levels you got on that?"

"42," Cyborg said fondly, stroking the game's case.

"Sweet. You think you'll beat them all?"

Cyborg scoffed. "Duh."

"And if I wanted to learn to iron my curtains, would I use an ironing board? Or not?"

Cyborg turned to face the green teen (hee hee), eyes wide. "What did you just say?"

Beast Boy pulled out his clipboard. "Poor listening skills and a low comprehension." He grinned innocently. "Nothing Cyborg, buddy ol' pal."

And with that he skipped out.

* * *

"Starfire? What's your favorite color?" Beast Boy batted his eyelashes at the girl.

She beamed. "My favorite color is the pink of daisies, Friend Beast Boy!"

_Of course it is…_

"And your favorite animal?"

"Why, the furry arachnids, of course!"

Beast Boy shuddered. _Now I know what NOT to put in her sock drawer._

"And just one last question," Beast Boy smirked internally.

"Yes?" The Tamerianian girl was looking very cheerful.

"Which tastes better? A cook book or an old toenail?" He cackled mentally.

"A cook book, of course! Toenails are not good after they pass their prime." Starfire smiled sweetly.

Beast Boy's clipboard appeared as if by magic. But he wasn't writing.

He was high tailing it out of the room as fast as his skinny legs could carry him.

"Wait! I have not yet told you how partial I am to the bulbs of light!" Starfire called, floating after him. A tiny smile hastened over her face before it was extinguished.

* * *

A/N: Well that was fun. And now, I'm sorry, but I have some bad news. As you might have read above, we will never abandon this story. Ever. But we do feel that this story was doing better in the funny season. AKA April Fools. We've been writing this for 7 months now, and it's been great. But this story is supposed to be set in April. And we both feel that it would feel more realistic if continued in the funny month itself. That being said, I can guess you know where this is going. And I'm sorry, but this story is going on Hiatus. Not forever, but until April. We will finish this story and we will continue it, maybe on the day of funny itself. But until then, this story is officially on hiatus.

**Gun toten Girly - Yeah guys. Sorry, but this story doesn't seem to have the funk it does when it's pranking season. So as you heard above, we are putting this story on Hiatus, but unlike most hiatuses this one will be updated in the month of April, for sure. We will not disappoint you, so please don't disappoint us by giving up on us. **


	12. Number 3

**A/N: **We are so incredibly sorry that this chapter took so long. I don't exactly know how the time went by so fast, but it did have something to do with the fact that both Gun toten Girly and I had a lot to do with finishing school (last year) and now starting it this year. Then I was gone for almost all of July on vacation, and then was pretty sick for most of August.

Excuses aren't cool, I know, but we just want you guys to know that we weren't just sitting around since November.

I don't know how funny this chapter is but hopefully it's acceptable. I've been writing it for a long time.

Disclaimer: We don't own or profit off of anything Teen Titan.

* * *

Beast Boy lay sprawled on his bed. Picking at a loose thread on his blanket, he sighed. And sighed again. And then once more. How about one more time for good measure? The green changeling let out a louder sigh then he had before.

Raven glared at him. "Are you trying to annoy me?"

Beast Boy gave her his best innocent face. "Why would I do that? I can't think of any reason I might have for trying to annoy you or any of the other Titans. It's not like any of you locked me in my room for the past 5 days." He scowled.

Raven rubbed her temple. "The guilt trip doesn't work on me in the least. You brought it on yourself." She idly turned a page of her book. "Believe me when I say that watching you isn't exactly my idea of a good time." She wrinkled her nose. "Especially in your room."

Beast Boy smirked at her. "Well, it's your punishment too. I told you that you didn't have to help me with the last prank. But nooo…you just _had _to see why I liked it so much. You're just lucky that you got off with a warning instead of being locked up like a prisoner." He grabbed his stomach and made a face. "I think I've lost 10 pounds."

Raven snorted, an odd sight if there ever was one. "Right, because we're starving you, is that it?" She glanced disdainfully at the scarily large pile of empty pizza boxes.

Beast Boy shrugged. "I'm just saying that this is Robin's way of punishing you for helping me. You've gone to the dark side. It probably didn't help that the prank was against him either."

Raven looked uncomfortable. "I thought I told you to stop mentioning it. It was a onetime deal. It'll never happen again. Ever." She flipped another page. "Robin has nothing to worry about."

The prank-genius smiled. "Robin always worries. But you helping me prank the Titans isn't going to help that bad habit."

She flashed him another dirty look, before refocusing all her attention to her thick book. Beast Boy shook his head and pulled up the memories with a smile. It had certainly been something to remember.

**5 Days, 3 Hours and 19 Minutes Ago:**

It was April 18th. The green changeling hadn't played a prank since the Dr. Goodly incident. Beast Boy was ashamed of himself. He couldn't believe it had been so long since his last prank. A whole 2 days. For shame.

So on April 18th at the crack of dawn, Beast Boy cracked his eyelids open, yawned and dragged himself over to Sheila. He attempted to sit in her chair but in his sleep deprived state, missed and toppled onto the ground.

"Stupid chair with the stupid moving in the middle of the night so I fall on the stupid floor," he grumbled, rubbing his backside as he hoisted himself onto the desk chair.

And then promptly fell off again.

He shot to his feet, more confused than he had ever been in his life. What the hazukah was going on?

Now wide awake, he leaned over his chair. He snapped his fingers as the answer came to him. A smile spread across his face.

Now as you read this, there is no way to accurately describe the smile sitting on Beast Boy's face. We can only be thankful that no one was there to see it. Picture the Cheshire Cat's grin, then picture the Grinch's. Then picture the smile that sits on one of the emoticons in Yahoo Messenger.

Put all three of those smiles in one, located between Beast Boy's nose and his chin, and you will be close to what was actually there.

Beast Boy ran his finger down the seat of the desk chair. His finger now had a glossy sheen. The green teen snickered. "Amateurs."

From what Beast Boy could guess, one of his teammates had tried to turn the tables on him, the Master of Practical Jokes (that's Master with a capital M), by rubbing his desk chair with very slippery grease.

The changeling rubbed his finger again on the seat and marched out of his room. He stopped three doors down and opened Robin's door. The leader was asleep, snoring loudly.

"Hey Robin!" Beast Boy yelled in his leader's ear.

The poor traffic-colored boy nearly jumped out of his skin and landed with a thump on the floor. "Beast Boy? What's wrong? Why are you in my room?" It was pretty weird seeing Robin so disoriented.

Beast Boy stuck his finger in Robin's face. "This is what's wrong, Robin."

The leader looked blearily at the green finger. "Your finger? Does it hurt?"

Beast Boy laughed at this. "It doesn't hurt! It's shiny. Someone put grease on my chair. Grease! Now, I wasn't going to prank anyone today," this of course was a complete lie, "but now I have to defend Sheila's Chair's honor!"

"Who the hell is Sheila?"

Beast Boy ignored him. "So watch out, Robin. I don't know when, and I don't know how, but I'll be back." The last was said in an Arnold Schwarzenegger voice.

Robin looked confused. "Of course you'll be back. You live down the hall!"

Beast Boy shook his head and made the 'I'm watching you' finger movement. "Just for that, I'm pranking you. Watch yourself."

And with that he was gone. Robin was left wondering if his teammate had finally lost his marbles.

A shout came from outside his door. "I found my marbles! I lost them weeks ago!"

Well…. That ruled that out then.

* * *

Now Beast Boy had a problem. He needed the perfect prank with which to prank Robin. He didn't know if it was Robin who had greased his chair, but for now he didn't really care. All he cared about was playing a prank before his funny bone died.

So he sat on the floor of his room (he was too lazy to go find grease cleaner for the chair) and poured over The List. The poor piece of paper was dog-eared and torn, with splotches of mystery liquid stained on the bottom part of it, but it was still legible.

Somewhat.

Finally, Beast Boy's finger rested a little ways down the page. The Cheshire Cat-Yahoo Messenger-Grinch smile was back.

Oh yes. This would be good.

He started laughing maniacally.

Only to choke and start coughing. It felt as if he was hacking up a lung. Note to self. Don't ever do that again.

"So when you're alone in your room, do you always act like a lunatic?" A voice asked in his ear.

"Conscience?"

"No, stupid. Behind you."

Beast Boy whirled around and pointed, letting loose a shrill squeak of a scream. "It's….it's hideous!"

At the end of his trembling, pointing finger, Raven's face was the very definition of the word 'pissed off to the max'. "What?" Her voice was a low hiss.

Beast Boy coughed awkwardly. He had a feeling he might be seeing that alternate dimension _very _soon. "Ah… I just….always wanted to say that?" He wondered if it would help to drop to his knees and beg for forgiveness.

Raven still looked pissed, but she nodded as if she believed him. Beast Boy gathered that she wanted to ask him a favor or something; otherwise, he'd probably be a pile of ash on his carpet.

He decided to test his theory. "So…ah….did you need anything?" He casually put his foot over The List (which he had dropped when Raven first spoke) so she wouldn't notice it.

Raven stared down at the piece of paper covered by Beast Boy foot. Granted, the paper was so far past white, that it could almost blend in with the grey carpet, but Raven was an alien. Maybe she had awesome paper finding abilities.

Or she had just seen him put his foot down on something that wasn't the exact grey as the carpet.

"What's that?" She asked, completely ignoring his super-polite question. How rude!

He decided to play dumb. It couldn't be that hard, right? "What's what?" Beast Boy batted his eyelashes innocently.

Raven snatched the paper from under his foot.

"Hey! No fair!" Beast Boy whined.

Raven looked up at him in disbelief. "You actually made a list of pranks? I didn't even know you could read, let alone write."

"Ha ha. That's hilarious. Now if you don't mind," Beast Boy snatched the paper back. It was surprising how much he looked like Gollum from the Lord of the Rings, protecting the Ring. All you needed was for Beast Boy to say 'my precious' while stroking The List and they could be twins.

"So the one you circled in red with the little exclamation points and hearts-" "They're clouds!" Beast Boy interrupted.

"Whatever. That's the prank you're doing next?" Raven sounded strangely interested. Beast Boy was suspicious. They hadn't really talked since the time he told her about his dad and now she was pretending to be interested in pranks? Something was weird here.

Beast Boy gasped. He pointed a finger at a surprised (I know right? Raven actually looked surprised) Raven. "I'm not telling you anything, Raven clone!"

Raven stared at him. And stared. And stared.

"Be gone, clone of Raven!" Beast Boy said, making little shoo-ing motions with his hands. "I don't believe in you!" He stared at her as if she was supposed to clutch her heart and die, like those fairies in that Peter Pan movie.

Raven pinched the bridge of her nose. She looked like she was battling with herself on whether she should pulverize the boy through the ceiling or not. Finally she took a deep (very very deep) breath and looked at him. "Look, Beast Boy. I have a question to ask you."

He looked at her curiously. It wasn't every day that Raven, clone or not, asked him a question. It seemed like a trick. "Yeah?"

His eyes felt like bugging out when he realized that the best way to describe the emotion on Raven's face was 'embarrassed'.

"Could I….maybe….try a prank with you?" Raven looked awkwardly around the room.

Beast Boy's jaw dropped onto the carpet. "Oh my god….you _are_ a clone!" He looked around for a weapon and after not finding one picked up a dirty sock instead. Although he didn't know it, the dirty sock was a formidable weapon.

He waved the sock at the empath. "Back. I won't hurt you if you stay back." He wiggled the sock at her.

Raven rolled her eyes.

The smart thing for her to do would have been to leave the room and forget she ever asked in the first place. But instead of doing the smart thing (so unlike Raven), Raven glared down at the green teen until he lowered the sock and gaped at her.

"You seriously want to do a prank with me?" Beast Boy put a hand to his head. "Raven, I am SO proud of you!"

Raven was left stunned, wondering if she had made the biggest of all mistakes as Beast Boy blabbered on about 'the plan', something about Robin and a greasy finger.

* * *

Truth be told, when Raven had originally had the idea to try something a little adventurous, doing a prank with Beast Boy was the last option in her mind. However, as the days went by, the idea seemed to make more sense. But still, doing a prank was one thing, putting glue on her leader's masks was quite another.

Raven shook her head. "That is the stupidest, most immature thing I've ever heard. I thought you were a bit more creative than that."

Beast Boy gave a suffering sigh. For Pete's sake. "I've been creative. I've been so darn creative that if I do something too creative, they'll expect it. I have to do something unoriginal because they'll never expect it. Capiche?"

Raven said nothing, wondering when Beast Boy had become the teacher. Pranking couldn't be nearly as hard as he was making it out to be.

"Right. In about an hour the other Titans will wake up. Robin," Beast Boy pointed to a red and green blob on a poster board. "Will go take a shower. You go into his room and put this super glue on all the masks you can find." The changeling tossed a tube of glue at the mystic. "I'll distract Robin if he comes out before you're done. Any questions?"

Raven shook her head, wondering if she had made a grave mistake.

"Good. Report back here in 55 minutes."

* * *

Raven definitely felt out of character and somewhat guilty as she entered Robin's room. Not only was that a strict no-no (the leader's room was to be looked at but never touched) but it was Robin. It wasn't like he didn't have enough to deal with as it was.

But she pushed aside those feelings as she pulled open the drawer she knew contained the masks. Man was there a lot.

She pulled out the tube of glue and started applying it.

* * *

Robin left the shower feeling better than he had in days. That thing with Beast Boy this morning had been nothing but a minor setback. As long as he kept on his toes, nothing could happen.

He left the bathroom only to see Beast Boy grinning at him. "Hey Robin!"

Robin's guard instantly went up. "Hey Beast Boy. What's up?" He maneuvered quickly around the boy and headed to his room.

The green teen popped in front of him again. "I was just thinking that it's been a really long time since we hung out. Let's hang out!"

Robin looked at him in disbelief. "Now?" He motioned at the towel around his waist and his wet, un-gelled hair.

"Totally! We can do manly things together. You are good at manly things, right Robin?" Beast Boy grinned wider, giving an overall creepy expression.

Robin side-stepped around him. "Maybe later. Right now I need to get dressed." He reached out a hand to open his bedroom door.

Beast Boy felt the grip of panic clench his stomach. There was no way Raven would be finished yet. So he did the only thing he could think of. With a high pitched scream he hoped would alert the empath, he tackled his leader.

"What the hell, Beast Boy?" Robin shouted, shoving the boy away as he got back to his feet. The towel miraculously stayed in place.

Beast Boy had the decency to look guilty. "There was a giant spider about to land on your head."

Robin glared at him and opened his door. Beast Boy crossed his fingers, hoping to hope that Raven had heard the scream and vanished.

"Raven?!"

Beast Boy sighed. Fate was just not kind that day.

**Present:**

Raven glared at the changeling once more before going back to her book. Beast Boy looked at her. "You know, Raven, we never did complete the prank. Robin caught you and threw all the masks away."

Raven looked at him. "And your point is?"

"Want to try again?"

A pizza box flew towards his head.

"That's a no then."

* * *

**A/N:** Well there it is. I don't know exactly when the next chapter will be up, but please be patient. It won't be nearly as long a wait as last time. Gun toten Girly just started high school so it might take a little more time before she has time to sit down and write the chapter.

Until next time, I hope you enjoyed this! Review if you like.

~Super Reader


End file.
